TheElfFromAmerica The Second Dark Lord
by EmmyElenya
Summary: Elenya and Legolas begin to realize that new developments are taking place in Middle Earth. A new dark lord has arisen and intends to raise Morgoth from the Void. But at what price?
1. Chapter 1

Elerrina sat outside her window of Rivendell restlessly watching the sky. She and a few others were the last of her people. There were few elves left in Rivendell. Elrond had gone to the Sea. She did not know him, but her father Kaylin did and ever spoke of him. Elerrina knew the day would come soon when she would depart to the Sea with her family although she did not wish it. Her heart did not go to the sea but the stars. She had studied the heavenly lights ever since she was born. She always spoke of them, sung of them, and even dreamed of them. When she had been a baby, her parents had been at a loss as to what to call her. There was never anything very out-striking about her appearance. She was tall and fair like most elves. Her beauty was beyond compare to others though. One quality that made her different was her copper brown hair, which she did not receive from her two golden haired curly parents. Kaylin and his wife Tielna had called her baby until she was one year's old. She finally spoke her first word 'star' and they rightly named her Elerrina. She was normally called Rina. There was not another elf, mortal, or being in the world who cherished the stars as she. At times, she would lay awake all night simply gazing at them. Some of the elves even said she had the power to speak with the Elentari the Star Queen Varda herself. Elerrina wished for the light of a star with all her heart, but she also wished for an adventure. What she didn't know was that soon her whole life would be an adventure.

"Why must you two always get into trouble?" Samwise asked the two hobbit boys before him.

"Sorry father," Merry said. "It was Pippin's fault."

"It was not," Pippin said. "Why is it my fault?"

"Because everything is your fault," Merry answered.

Pippin gave Merry a punch, which resulted into a battle. They began to wrestle around with each other in the presence of their father.

"Enough!" Sam said. "Now, you two sit. You ruined a perfectly good garden in the Shire, and I want you to go out and plant more carrots and replace the ones you stole from Farmer Maggot."

"But father-"  
"Now," he pointed to the door. "This is what I get for naming them after those half wits Meriadoc and Peregrin."

Eldarion finished his last pace and his last jump and dismounted his chestnut horse.

"Very good, my son," Aragorn said to the young prince. "You are learning to ride very well."

"You taught me father," Eldarion smiled.

"Well, thank you. I believe you will be a very good king once my reign is finished."

"Must we talk about it?" the young prince held his head down.

"Eldarion, I know of your wish not to be king. I was very much like you in my young years. I had a taste for adventure. But I learned that sometimes, duty is more important than adventure. The duty to your crown, to your country and-"

A voice broke through, "Estel."

"And duty to your wife."

Aragorn watched the Evenstar approach him. Though she had born three babies already, she was still as beautiful as ever. Her green dress swayed against the grass. Aragorn gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her gently. Eldarion smiled at his parents who were very much in love with each other. He wondered if he could ever have relationship like them.

"What are you two boys talking about?" she asked Aragorn.

"Oh nothing," Elessar said. "Just about how well our boy is riding, how wonderful our kingdom is, and how beautiful you are."

"Always a gentleman," Arwen smiled.

"My lord?" Aragorn turned and saw Herla his trusted advisor and friend.

"Yes, Herla."

"Gimli wishes to speak with you about the rebuilding of the city walls."

"I'll be there momentarily," Aragorn said. "Probably the stiff necked dwarf wishes to take a break or something," he laughed.

Aragorn and Gimli were great friends. They had to be after all the amazing adventures they had had with the Fellowship during the War of the Ring. Gimli was always stubborn though, but he had been granted the request to design the rebuilding of Gondor and was rather slow at the task. But Aragorn knew once the job was done, it would pay off with Gimli's magnificent building skills.

"I'll see you later on tonight," Aragorn said smiling at his wife.

"I look forward to it," Arwen said.

Eldarion knew what they meant, and he laughed at the prospect.

"What?" his mother turned to her son and asked.

"Nothing, mother. May I ask you something?"

"Of course my son."

"Why must I be king?"

"Well, Eldarion. You are the first born. It is a duty and a privilege to reign after your father."

"But I have no wish to be king, mother. It is my life. Even father had no wish to be king until well until he met you."

"That is right. Your father has said many times that I make him feel like a king. But he is even more proud to be a husband and a father. He will listen to you Eldarion if you simply ask him."

"Perhaps you are right."

Eldarion longed for adventure. But peace was over the entire land. Everything was well. Wasn't it?

"Legolas?" Emilie said to her Prince.

"Yes?"

"Something is happening."

"What do you mean?"

"In Middle Earth. I know something is happening. I can feel it. And I can see it."

"I have sensed it too."

"The jewel that Arwen gave me. It has become brighter and heavier. Something is happening in Middle Earth. We must return."

"I have not wished to reveal it yet, but I had a dream last night. Darkness and winter was enveloping Middle Earth. Even in Lorien and Rivendell. The elves were powerless to stop it."

"How can we go back?"

"There is a way."

"No, no way!" Emilie said looking at the five hundred foot cliff before her and what could be possibly her watery grave.

"It is the only way. Do you not trust me?" Legolas asked taking her hand.

"Of course I trust you. I just don't trust the sharp rocks and the waves sweeping over them."

"Take my hand. The Valar are with us. They will not let us fall."

Suddenly Legolas began to chant. Words spoke from his mouth issued forth, which she did not understand. He took her hand suddenly. His feet left the cliff as well as hers. She felt herself falling, but no they did not touch the bottom. She closed her eyes and felt the wind in her hair. Suddenly, her feet hit the ground. It was not rocks or grass or mud. It was snow.

"We have arrived."

_Dont anyone think this is a way to get into Middle Earth. It was just a dream I made up. I have really odd dreams._


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Elerrina. Wake up."

Elerrina opened her eyes to see her father shaking her. She said, "What is it father? It is still night time."

"No it isn't, Elerrina. It' been twelve hours since you fell asleep last night."

"What?" she sat up and looked out her window.

He was right. It was still dark out, but she knew that it was not night for the stars were not in the sky. She hated it. She also realized something else. There was a blizzard outside. It was in the middle of summer.

"It is not supposed to snow in July," Elerrina said.

"Come. We are leaving Rivendell."

"What? Why?"

"Rina, this may be hard for you to understand. We must leave as soon as possible. A messenger from Gondor arrived this morning. The king has called everyone to the safest nearest city. For us, it is Minas Tirith. Rivendell is no longer safe. And there is also something else."

"What?"

"Goblins have crept out from their hiding places. They are roaming the land now. Everything is night. It is not safe to be here."

"But surely the elves can do something."

"I do not know what is happening, Rina. But the elves are powerless. A council was held early this morning by the Princes of Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir. We must go to Gondor."

"I understand."

Kaylin left his daughter's room. She understood, but she was not happy. She looked up at the sky. There were no stars. She prayed to Varda to set stars in the sky to give the elves of Rivendell light in the sky. But no stars came. All she could see was the ever growing darkness and the freezing snow. She quickly changed into a warm green dress for their travels. It would be hard to travel in the snow. She wondered if they could go by boat down the Anduin. But she realized they couldn't when she saw the Ford of Bruinen and how it had turned to ice in just one night. The elves would be careful. They were wise and good with weapons among all things.

Suddenly, as Elerrina finished packing for her trip, a figure appeared in her window. It was gruesome and horrifying. She had heard of these awful creatures called orcs but never had come face to face with one. The orc appeared at her window and began to crawl through. She instantly retrieved her elven dagger. Elerrina had been trained in well odds with the weapons of war. The orc came through the window and spoke in the common tongue in a harsh voice.

"A pretty lass. I shall enjoy you pretty one indeed."

He made a snarling laugh. But she quickly silenced him and slashed her elven dagger through the creature's chest. Black blood issued forth and spilled upon her dress.

"Pretty indeed," she said.

"Pip, why must I do this?" Merry asked.

"Because Father said so."

"No, why must I do this? You're the one who started it. You wouldn't be quiet, so Farmer Maggots dogs heard us and barked."

"No, you're the one who wouldn't shut up."

Pippin picked up a clump of dirt and threw it at Merry, which resulted in retaliation. They began rolling around with each other in the dirt when Merry stopped.

"What is it?"

"Look you half wit! It's snowing!"

"But it's not even August," Pippin said. "Maybe winter has come early this year."

"No, you idiot. This isn't right. It's July. Father will know. Come."

"Father!" Eldarion burst into the courtroom.

"What is it my son?" Aragorn asked his enraged son. "I am occupied."

"It is snowing out."

"What? Don't be ludicrous. It is July, Eldarion."

"It is snowing out. And darkness is coming on Minas Tirith. It is true. Come see."

Aragorn instantly followed his son outside. Eldarion was not lying. The sky was being enveloped in a dark cloud as well as the snow falling.

"There is some sorcery involved here," Aragorn said. "I am going to the tower."

"Do you think it is that serious?"

"I must look."

Eldarion knew his father was going to the Palantir. He knew his father came out of the tower looking grim after looking through it. He didn't know what to think about the snow and darkness. He just hoped his father could conquer it.

"I can't believe this!" Elenya cried out. "It's snowing. This is supposed to be July."

"I don't know what to think either, Elenya. But I know someone who will. We shall make a journey to Minas Tirith."

"Where are we right now?" Emilie asked Legolas.

"I believe we are in one of the forests of Rivendell. Do you see the houses in the distance?"

"Yes. I am an elf again."

"You were never not an elf. Even in your world. Come."

Legolas and Emilie hurried to the houses. She unexpectedly saw a large gathering of elves leaving through the forest. It was then that Legolas yelled out.

"Kaylin!" he said.

An elf-man turned to face him.

"Legolas, what in the Valar's name are you doing here? I thought you were in Mirkwood," Kaylin said.

"What is happening here?" Legolas asked.

"We have been summoned by the King. Goblins are crawling out of their hiding places. They have come into Rivendell."

"But they cannot. The power of the elves-" Elenya began.

"The elves are powerless to stop it. There is some sorcery here of which I do not know. Will you travel with us?"

"Of course we shall."

"Who is this?" Kaylin asked turning to Elenya.

"This is a dear friend of mine. Elenya this is Kaylin a good friend of Elrond's."

"Pleased to meet you," Elenya smiled. "But I regret that it is under these circumstances."

"Allow me to introduce my wife Tielna and my daughters Elerrina and Arias."

When Elenya first caught sight of Elerrina, she was astonished. She knew her face somehow. She did not know. Elerrina was familiar to her. Arias was much different than her sister though. Arias had long dark hair and gray eyes. To Emilie she seemed like the fairest in the world. Arias hardly ever looked at Elenya. Her eyes fixed primarily on Legolas.

"It is good to see another she-elf my age," Elerrina spoke to her. "Where do you come from, Elenya?"

"Far away. But I fear we must press on. I sense a presence coming our way."

"That is not hard to believe. The goblins have come into Rivendell. I killed one but an hour ago."

"You have skill with a bow?" Elenya asked.

"No," she said.

Instantly, Elerrina pulled out an elven sword from its sheath. It glittered in the darkness.

"My skill is with the sword," Elerrina said.

"My skill is increasing with the sword I hope. I look forward to knowing you more, Elerrina," Elenya said.

"Greetings," said Legolas to both girls.

Legolas could not deny that Arias was beautiful. He also could not deny that she looked only on him and not on Elenya even when Elenya spoke to her. A look of dismay was in his eyes. His face was troubled for he loved Elenya more than life itself.

"Oh, I'm freezing!" Merry said to Pippin.

"My tootsies are like icicles. Even my hairy feet can't warm them," Pippin said.

"I'm surprised you are cold. You haven't shut your mouth the entire trip."

"Nor have you," Pippin objected.

"I just hope we get to wherever we're going. How long has it been since we left the Shire?"

"I don't know. I haven't kept count of the days."

"Why don't you ask father, Pippin?"

"Alright I will," Pippin said.

Pippin walked up to his father.

"Father, when will be there?" Pippin asked.

"We shall be there soon. We have traveled far. See, Minas Tirith is there in the distance. You will soon again sleep in a warm bed. And there shall be food awaiting your hungry stomach."

"Hooray!"

When he saw her, he was mystified. Who was she? She was enchanting as she walked in his father's courtyard. He did not know her. Her eye strayed everywhere to the columns, fountains, and pillars. Her green dress swayed in the snow. He noticed that there were splatters of black blood upon it. Her dark copper hair was loose and wavy. She seemed to shine. Eldarion knew that a gathering of elves and men had been summoned to Minas Tirith, but he did not know of any girls coming. He approached her slowly.

"Hello," Eldarion said.

She turned swiftly somewhat startled. She noticed the prince's crown and slowly curtsied.

"Oh please," he said taking her hand. She pulled away. Then he realized who she was. She was elven. He despaired.

"You are an elf, are you not?" he said.

"Yes, I am."

"Forgive me. I did not know."

"There is nothing to forgive. Why should you be sorry that I am an elf."

He tried to think of something clever. "That is not what I meant. It is awe striking that someone as beautiful as you is not a goddess. What are you doing here?"

"This is Minas Tirith is it not? My father was summoned here."

"I see."

"I believe he is with the King Aragorn. You are his son."

"Yes, I am Eldarion."

"Well, then. Elen sila lumenn omentielvo, Eldarion."

"I do not understand your words."

"They are elvish. They mean a star shines upon the hour of our meeting."

"My lady," Eldarion kissed her hand and began to walk away.

"Very soon my master, we may strike. I have finally found it at last. Five thousand years of searching amidst the ever growing waves of the sea. Soon I shall liberate you. We shall rule Middle Earth together. I, your faithful servant. But I have sensed a presence that has come into Middle Earth. It could destroy us. I shall find out. I will not let it destroy all that I have worked for. Darkness and winter have come upon Middle Earth. The army shall strike for Minas Tirith soon. The day of Morgoth is at hand."

A dark cold merciless voice answered back, "It is my faithful servant. But not all of my senses have been destroyed. I know whom you watch and whom you seek. The time is coming when you shall have your desires, though I know not why you desire her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Too long have I dwelt in the tower many nights searching in vain," Aragorn spoke.

In his court sat many. Elenya was one of them. She sat beside Legolas. She saw one of her old friends there: Sam. Other elves and men were there. Elenya saw the Lady Evenstar seated beside Aragorn. Gimli was also there, and he and Legolas had a warm meeting. She also saw Eladdan and Elrohir the Princes of Rivendell.

"There is some sorcery at work here," Aragorn spoke. "I do not know what. But I do know that an army is gathering in the east. An army moving to Minas Tirith."

Elenya spoke, "I have sensed a presence in my soul which is why I have returned. Something in the very core of my spirit has been disturbed, Aragorn. I know it is evil. I sense the presence of Morgoth falling upon this land."

"Morgoth!" Aragorn seemed stunned.

"That is impossible!" Kaylin spoke. "He was cast into the eternal void forever. His power is gone. He can not escape."

"But what if he has someone serving him? Someone with power. Someone with sorcery and magic. I know it is farfetched, but I know Morgoth's spirit is falling upon this earth."

"Are we not yet ready to launch an assault upon Middle Earth?" the dark being said in a cold voice as he looked into the Palantir.

"We can not strike yet."

"My lord, darkness and winter have fallen upon the Middle Earth. The King is at a loss. He does not know of us. I can easily stretch out my hand and strike him down."

"I have given my order. I am not yet liberated. Once I am free, we shall strike. Besides, there is still one with the power to stop us. One does not know it. You know of whom I speak."

"I cannot destroy her master. Must I? You know of mine desires."

"No, think of what we could accomplish if she joined us."

"She would never join us."

"Bring her to you. Entice her. Woo her. She has the power to destroy us. If she ever learns, all will be lost. But she is not invincible. Once she has come to you, bring her to me."

"She will never join us my lord. She is already bound to an elf. But I want her."

"That can easily be remedied. He will seek her out to the ends of the earth. Leave him to me."

"As you wish my master."

Legolas and Elenya sat inside the room they were given at the citadel. Elenya shared this room with Elerrina, but she was not there at the moment. Aragorn had been at a loss as to what to do about the winter and Darkness. The Shadow could not be lifted. He had been battling the Palantir in the tower for many days searching.

"I feel a strange power here, Legolas," Elenya said to her Prince.

"I sense it as well."

"No, it is a different power. Something I have not felt in a long time. Something is coming. Coming for me."

"For you? Why on earth?" he seemed confused.

"I don't understand Legolas. But something inside my soul is disturbed. And look. The jewel that Arwen gave me has been shining brighter every day. Would you excuse me? I have some thinking to do."

"Whatever happens I am with you. I will not leave you. Though you are beckoned to the ends of the earth, to the highest cliff, to the depths of the Sea, I will follow you there. I will forever be yours."

"And I am forever yours. I love you."

"I cannot describe my love for you. It would take far too long. I love you far more than anything else in the entire world. Even the call of the Sea is but a folly compared to the lure you have given me."

Legolas kissed her softly. She held up the engagement ring upon her hand.

"It will never leave my finger never. No matter what happens. It shall be a sign. I shall never leave you. For longer than forever I swear that I'll be true."

He looked into her deep blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them. They were enough to stop his heart from beating. They were peaceful and calm, but he knew her spirit was troubled. He could sense it. He brought her to him. She laid her head against his chest and began to cry. He knew that something terrible was building inside her soul.

"Whatever it is, we shall do it together," he said.

"I know. I hate this feeling. I want it taken away. I need to think. Could you leave me alone for a few moments?"

"As you wish. I shall return tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Legolas," she said.

Legolas sat on the bed once more and looked into her eyes. "Are you certain you want me to go?"

"I'll be fine, Legolas," she laughed. "I'll tell you when you can come back.

"Alright. Goodnight."

He planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead and walked through the door leaving her alone in her room. She stood up from the bed and changed into a white nightshift and washed her face. As she was combing her hair, she thought about what was happening.

"I have a terrible feeling. Something within me is happening. Something evil. Take this feeling away from me! I know You're here with me. What is happening? Is something terrible going to happen to me to Legolas?"

Legolas began walking away from Elenya's room. It was right near the gardens. He decided to walk in them for a moment or two. Sam had planted the very flowers inside this garden, he knew. Sam was an extraordinary gardener he noticed from the wide varieties of Cimbelmuna, Elanor, and Niphredil. Suddenly, he felt a presence. He turned and came face to face with Arias Elerrina's younger sister.

"My lord," she said making a slight curtsy.

"Please do not bow."

She stood up and faced him.

"Do you wish something?" he asked.

"Yes. A simple question if I may."

"Speak."

"Who is the girl you were with? Is she your sister?"

"Nay lady," he said thinking of Elenya. "She is bound to me of one heart and one soul. She is my betrothed and will continue to be if not my wife till the end of time."

Arias looked to the ground rather embarrassed but more in despair. The first moment she had seen this brave skilled warrior, she wanted him. The Simaril would have been an easier desire. Legolas was silent.

"I see. Thank you for your words. Goodnight my lord."

"Goodnight lady."

Legolas suddenly felt something. Something he hadn't felt since the last battle he had fought. Evil was here in Gondor at this very moment. He knew it. ELENYA!

Emilie lay against her soft pillow and kept repeating the word Legolas to herself. Drowsiness soon enveloped her. It was quiet. Too quiet. But sleep came to her. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she was not fully asleep. Suddenly, she heard the door of her room open. A chill crept up through her spine. It's probably Legolas. But she disregarded the thought when a foul smelling odor filled the room and sounds of heavy breathing. Her hand slipped underneath her pillow. She clutched the elven dagger she had hidden underneath. She swung it forth and met the blade of another sword. An ugly face looked down upon her. She had seen this creature before and had hoped she would never come into contact with an Uruk Hai again. The Uruk growled at her. She saw another one entering her room. The dagger was knocked out of her hand. She braced herself against the pillow as the Uruk pressed the knife against her throat.

"Stay away!" she said stepping back.

"We do not wish to hurt you," the Uruk said in a thick harsh voice said in the common tongue. "My master merely wishes to speak with you."

She would not be taken without a fight. "Get away from me!"

"The knives are for our protection," it said eyes gleaming at her.

"From what?"

"From you."

"What do you think I could have done? You have attacked me inside my own room," she tried to struggle but couldn't.

"Be still! I would not want this knife embedded in your skin."

"I bet you wouldn't. What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"As I said,' the first one spoke. "My master wishes to speak with you. Now come."

"No!" she said bravely. "If he wishes to speak with me, let him come to me. I will not be brought to meet someone I don't even know and especially by an Uruk."

"Then you leave us no other choice."

The second Uruk wrenched her hands behind her back. She struggled but was no match for an Uruk Hai. She was weaponless. He tied her hands together with thick ropes.

"Ow!" she cried out. "Let go of me!"

Suddenly, she saw the door swing open. Inside the doorway stood Legolas.

"Elenya!"

"Lego-" but that was as far as she cried out.

The Uruk gagged her mouth.

"Let her go! What is the meaning of this?" he asked enraged drawing out his elven sword for he did not have his bow.

"Take her! I shall deal with him," the first Uruk barked out orders to the other.

Elenya hoped and prayed Legolas would save her. What was going on? Who was this master they were speaking of? And what did he want with her? She would soon find out. The second Uruk picked her up despite her fighting and swung her over his shoulder.

"No!" Legolas cried, but he was blocked by the first Uruk's fist.

"Hello, little Prince."

Instantly Legolas swung his elven sword at the Uruk creating a scar upon him.

"This is Minas Tirith. It belongs to Aragorn. You are not welcome here. Be gone!"

"Minas Tirith and everything shall soon belong to my master including your female elf."

"Elenya!" Legolas said eyes wide open. "Where are you taking her?" his eyes looked through the open door.

"She is safe and unharmed. I would suggest that you forget her completely."

Legolas was filled with rage swung his elven sword meeting its target in the Uruk's shoulder. The Uruk growled in pain but still stood his ground.

"I could have killed you if I wanted," Legolas said getting ready to swing gritting his teeth a fire in his yes. "Where are you taking her?"

"My master said you would not give up. He said you would search everywhere in Middle Earth for her. So begin your search little Prince. Search in a place where nothing but evil, pain, and suffering lies. For that is where you shall find her. But no Prince. That shall not be her fate if you leave her to my master."

"Who is your master?" Legolas asked aiming his sword at the Uruk's heart.

"I fear I can not tell you that."

"Then you shall die. Where is she?"

"In the Hells of Iron."

"Angband!" Legolas gasped. "You will die!"

"No _you_ will die."

Legolas suddenly felt the fist of a large hand collide with his head. He tried to fight off the overwhelming darkness enveloping him, but couldn't. He fell to the ground unconscious. But what the Uruk didn't know was that another had been watching the entire scene.


	4. Chapter 4

"Evenstar!" Elerrina said bursting into the lady's chamber.

"By Varda, Elerrina! What is wrong?"

"Elenya is gone! And so is Legolas!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to our room where she was. When I arrived, there were three Uruks there. I leaned up against the wall to avoid being seen because I was weaponless. I saw a large Uruk carrying her away from our room. She was taken out of Minas Tirith into the woods. He was taking her north at last I saw her. Then Legolas fought bravely trying to rescue her, but he was taken as well. They are gone."

"Do you know where they were taken?"

"I overheard words from outside the window. Legolas was pointing the sword at the Uruks throat. I heard the words  
_The Hells of Iron _my lady, but that is all."

Arwen went white. She knew of that place. It was horrible place where many of her great ancestors were tortured and mutilated. It was Angband.

"Angband!" Arwen said.

";No that can not be!" Elerrina said.

"Come I must speak with Aragorn."

Where was she? Her head was pounding. The last thing she remembered was the fist of the Uruk Hai coming at her face. How long had she been unconscious? Many days she thought since she felt like she was starving. Everything was dark about her. She gasped when she heard the groans and cries all around her. She felt the shackles encircling her wrists and ankles. She was chained to a wall in a cell. She was in a prison. She heard the wailing's all about her and knew torture was happening. She pulled on the shackles with all her might, but they were of iron. Her eyes soon became accustomed to the dark. She was still clothed in her simple white nightshift. She tried to remember what happened. The Uruk Hai took her. She remembered meeting the fist of his hand against her head. No wonder it ached. She felt like every bone in her body was breaking.  
_Where am I? How could this happen? Why am I here? What are they going to do with me? Who is this master they keep talking about?_ All these questions filled her mind. Suddenly she felt a presence. She was not alone.

"Who's there?" she called aloud.

"I apologize for their treatment of you. It was necessary," a dark voice spoke.

";Necessary. Why? I am not even armed. The Uruks were. Who are you?"

"I was sent to guard you. And announce when you awoke."

"Guard me? Why? I am in shackles here. There is no possible way I can escape."

"There is. Elves are never underestimated here. Especially you."

"Why me? Why am I here?"

"You shall find out soon. But now I shall bring you to my master."

"Why? Why must I go? Why does this master wish to speak with me?"

"That is none of my business. I was simply ordered to retrieve you. Come."

She felt a chill run up her spine as a cold hand slipped across hers and fitted a key into the lock of the shackle. The irons fell to the ground with a clamp. She massaged her hands fighting away the numbness in them. She tried to stand. Her legs felt stiff.

"Can you walk?" the cold voice asked taking her arm.

She pulled away. "Yes, don't touch me!"

"Seems we have a spirited one. Here drink this. You have not had food or drink for many nights."

She wondered if she should spit it out. But she was thirsty. The liquid was hot and had a bitter taste. She swallowed it disgustingly. But at least it warmed her down to her toes and gave her strength. She suddenly felt two hands slip a piece of cloth over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You must be blindfolded. My master thinks that you are not yet ready for the sight."

"What sight?"

"You are not yet ready as I said. Come."

She had no choice but for whatever it was to lead her. He placed a cold hand upon her bare arm and pulled upon her forcing her to walk. She knew she was going up the stairs. She heard more groans and wailing. She felt cold. Something evil was happening.

"Where am I? What are all those sounds? I hate them!"

"I shall leave that part to my master. You shall meet him soon. Those sounds are our victims whom we torture to mutilate."

"Are?" she could hardly say the words. "Are you to do that to me?"

"That choice is not mine."

"Who are you?"

"In your language, they call me a Morquiendi."

"A dark elf" she said the three words.

"Aye. I am in blood just like you."

"That is a lie. You are not like me."

"We shall see."

"Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"No, lady. But you do not know of what words shall come out of your fair mouth later."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

"Remember that elf we saw at the feast Merry?" Pippin said to his brother.

"Which one?"

";The one with the copper hair."

"Oh yes. She was very nice. Rina was her name."

"No her name was Elerrina you lazy loaf. Rina was short. There aren't any other hobbits here to play with. I mean besides our boring brothers and sisters who don't know how to have fun. She's about our age."

"How do you know that? Elves don't age" Merry said.

"I don't know. She just seemed like a young elf. Why don't we ask her if she'd like to play?"

"I don't think elves play. They sing and dance and enchant people with their fair faces and long hair."

"Some elves must play. Come on. Lets go find her."

"Do you really think we should? Why don't we go into the kitchen and get some food?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Well that's a miracle to be certain" Merry chuckled.

"Even if she doesn't play, she must talk. Elves like to sit down and have a nice chat don't they?"

"You have me to chat with" Merry objected.

"You are too boring."

"You say I'm boring yet you want to chat with an elf? You're daft!"

"Seems the pretty elf is awaking,"Legolas heard a voice say.

He felt like every bone in his body was broken. He tried to touch his pounding head, but realised that iron shackles had been placed around his wrist. He looked about him, but all he could see was darkness, but he knew he wasn't alone. The Uruks were with him. He could sense their presence and smell their malodorous reeking odour.

"Where am I?" Legolas asked.

"Where am I, it says. You are in the hells of iron."

"Angband!" Legolas gasped.

"Correct."

"You lie!" Legolas cried. "Angband was destroyed. Beleriand was swallowed by the Sea."

"Its foundations were not destroyed. Its dungeons were not destroyed. Sauron labored here many years with the Balrogs and demons of torture. Now it shall become whole again. A new power is arising that none can stop. Angband shall be rebuilt as well as Baradur, Dol Guldur, and Isengard. The torture chambers shall be open again. The Sea has been cast away. Beleriand is whole again as well as Angband."

"What are you to do with me?" asked Legolas.

"I hate your kind," the Uruk said. "I would torture you till your pretty blood has painted Angband, but it is not my decision yet. I am to await my master's command."

"Who is your master?" Legolas demanded.

"That is none of your concern."

"Then where is Elenya. For she is my concern."

"No she is not. Not anymore."

Legolas was enraged and pulled at the shackles with all his might. His throat met the sting of a sword pressed tightly against his skin.

"I do not fear you foul orc!" Legolas said bravely.

"That shall change. You shall be reunited one last time with your elf. But I suggest you erase her from, your memory. For she will likely do the same."

"Never!" Legolas cried.

"You shall see. The power of Angband breaks all spirits even the strongest. The wolf howls, the ravens flee, the ice mutters in the mouths of the sea. The captives sad in Angband mourn.."


	5. Chapter 5

Elerrina burst into the court with Arwen. Aragorn sat upon his throne. Eldarion stood by as well as Gimli.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Aragorn, Elenya is gone," Arwen said.

Gimli stood up as well as Aragorn. "What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"The Prince of Mirkwood too," Elerrina answered. "When I reached our room, three Uruks were there. They took her as well as Legolas though he fought bravely."

"Where?" Gimli asked.

Arwen answered, "Aragorn, they were taken to Angband."

"Angband! That is impossible! It was destroyed!"

"The words I heard my king were The Hells of Iron," Elerrina answered.

"I will go to Angband," Aragorn said standing up

"No, Aragorn," Arwen said. "You must stay here! You know that an army is massacring in the east. They are coming to Minas Tirith. You must stay with your people."

"Father," Eldarion approached him. "The Prince I did not know as well as you, but I have heard his story. Of how he fought with the Fellowship and helped to save Middle Earth with the others. And I do know Gimli his friend. Send me Father I shall go."

"No! You are my son!" Aragorn said.

"Aragorn," Gimli laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "The lad shall not go alone. Legolas was my good friend. I owe him my life as well as you. I will go with the boy. There is nothing you can say that will make me stay. I will not sit idly by while my best friend lays torturing deep within Angband's chambers."

"You are stubborn dwarf. But I cannot persuade you nor command you to stay," Aragorn said with a sigh.

"Nor I," Elerrina spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Arwen asked her.

"Elenya was my friend. She and I spent many long nights and days traveling and talking. I would give my life for her. I shall go along as well."

"You can't," Eldarion objected.

"Why not? I am an elf akin to her and Legolas. I have much skill with the sword and skill with the bow. I can fight as well as any man. I am not unequal to the task."

Aragorn turned to his wife looking at her for an answer.

"Do not look to me, Estel," she said. "You should never try to tangle in a woman's business when she is determined. Especially an elven woman. You should know that by now."

"Indeed I do," Aragorn said with a smile. "However I cannot help but think of Legolas in Angband and what is happening to him."

"Do not worry. We will not rest until we have found them," Gimli said. "Get ready my Prince my lady. We shall leave within the hour."

Elerrina walked out of Aragorn's court and nearly bumped into Merry and Pippin.

"Oh sorry hobbits. I did not see you."

"That's ok, lady. We get that a lot," Pippin said.

"Did you wish for something?" she asked.

"We wanted to know if you would care to sit down and have a chat with us?" Pippin asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I cannot right now. Elenya is gone. Legolas, too. I am going to save them."

"We'll help you lady," Merry offered.

"Thank you but you cannot."

"Why not?" Pippin asked.

"Eldarion, Gimli the dwarf, and I are going to the Hells of Iron. To Angband."

"Angband!" Merry said the word. "Why must you go there?"

"Because that is where they are taking them."

"Why couldn't we come?" Pippin said. "We're bored, restless, and lonely anyway."

"The King will never allow it."

"I doubt that," Pippin said. "He traveled with the Fellowship with our father Sam. Frodo, my father's friend, was the one who destroyed that golden Ring that belonged to that Dark Lord man. Hobbits are people of intelligence and bravery. You need people like that on a quest."

"That rules you out Pippin," Merry said.

"If your father allows it and so does Aragorn, you shall come. But it is of your own choosing and own will. This is a dangerous journey and some of us may not return. Angband is a treacherous place. Not a place where two hobbits should be. But that I guess is what happened to Frodo and Sam, and they proved themselves worthy. But beware that you may not come out alive. Angband is perilous where many of my kin have been tortured and killed. It shall be a dangerous journey. It is likely we go to our doom."

"That sounds delightful," Pippin said and burst into tears.

Elenya stood in a dark room. The dark elf still had a hold upon her arm. It seemed that he feared her. She didn't know why. She did discover something though. The jewel she had received from the Evenstar gleamed even brighter in the darkness. Her eyes grew accustomed to the dark. She made out the image of a large mirror in the room and a throne. There was a massive throne in front of her. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the mirror. She felt an eerie feeling crawl through her soul. Something sinister was in the mirror. She had never been more afraid than in this moment. Though she had fought at three battles and faced many orcs and Uruk Hai, there was never a moment when she was this afraid.

"Bring her," the voice from the mirror said.

The voice was awful. It was brutal, merciless, cold, deep, and evil. The dark elf pushed her forward. She began to tremble. A black hand appeared through the mirror. It reached out toward her. She shunned and flinched as it touched a small strand of her hair.

"So beautiful. But so light," the voice said.

"Who are you?" she asked fear in her eyes.

"Why do you tremble?" the cold voice said.

"What do you want with me?"

"You simply you."

Suddenly, Elenya's white nightshift was replaced with a horrible black one. Her midriff was exposed, and it was black. Black as night.

"Stop! Leave me be!"

"You are not pleased with your wedding dress?" the voice spoke.

"What do you mean?" she began to tremble more.

"You are to be my bride."

"NO!" she screamed. "Never! This is a dream. It has to be. I'll wake up soon and see Legolas. Wake up now!"

"This is your worst nightmare come true," said the voice.

"It hasn't come true. I will wake up from this."

"No you wont. This is real. As real as your elf the Prince. Not even worthy of that title or you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Prince is not worthy of something so enchanting as Elenya of the stars the elf from America."

"How could you know that?"

"I know everything about you. Even of how you received the necklace."

The hand reached out toward her chest and touched the Evenstar's jewel with his hand. His face could not be seen but his eyes gleamed with red flame. She pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

He raised his hand. The Dark Elf took her arm again and began to lead her away.

"My master shall let you be for now. I am to take you back to the dungeons where you shall wait. Soon you shall appreciate him."

"Never! My heart belongs to Legolas and no other."

"That will change."

"No, it won't! Never! You don't understand."

"Nor do you. My master is powerful. He can do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I don't believe you."

"You shall. Once you see your Prince you shall."

"What? Legolas, where is he?"

"You shall behold him soon."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh I'm hungry. Can't we stop?" asked Pippin.

"Quit whining will you?" Merry punched his brother. "I'm hungry and cold too, but you don't here me whining."

"Yes, please," Gimli said. "We have had to put up with your belly-aching for three days."

"We are nearing Angband," Eldarion said. "It won't be long."

"How will we get in?" Elerrina asked.

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it," Eldarion spoke.

"I can not believe they have taken my friend there," Gimli spoke in a rash tone. "If they have harmed him in any way, I will not rest till every one of those creatures are dead!"

"Calm Gimli son of Gloin. Don't lose your head," Elerrina said.

"Don't worry my lady. I intend to keep it firmly planted on my shoulders as well as my axe restless in my belt."

"You will have plenty of chances to splatter orc's blood my friend," Eldarion said. "I am restless too."

"What's the plan once we get in?" Elerrina asked.

"I think we should split up. Staying together in a large group will make us more noticeable. Hobbits, you shall go with Gimli. Elerrina shall stay with me," Eldarion said.

"No, my Prince," Elerrina said. "I can manage just fine alone. I am an elf."

"And I am the Prince of Gondor. Consider it an order."

She folded her hands. "I've been taught well with the sword and bow. I can take care of myself."

"No doubt," he said.

"The hobbits will slow me down, my Prince. It will be best if I go alone," Gimli said.

"Curse dwarves and their stiff necks!" Eldarion said.

"No, we won't Gimli," Merry spoke. "We'll stay by your side. We don't want to go off alone. But our father has trained us with the sword. And I carry Sting."

"Sting is a good sword I have heard," Eldarion said. "It glows blue when orcs are close. Look we have to find some arrangement here. Should the hobbits stay together and the dwarf go alone? No, I don't wish anyone to be alone in Angband. Elerrina, you will stay with me."

She sighed. "I guess it is the sensible thing to do."

"Good. Gimli you won't mind the hobbits."

"I am used to hobbits now my Prince. But if they are anything like that Brandybuck and Took, I say we should have left them back at the citadel. They caused nothing but trouble on the Fellowship road."

"That's not true," said Pippin. "Mr. Peregrin Took went to Gondor with Gandalf and warned him about that steward man who was going to kill himself. And he also fought in the battle and drank ent draughts."

"And Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck helped that beautiful girl with long golden hair slay the Nazgul," Merry said. "And hobbits I take it you don't know are the quietest creatures on Middle Earth. We can move without anyone hearing us."

"And that is certainly not true for dwarves," Elerrina joked.

"Go ahead and jest. I have the eyes of a fox and the ears of a hawk. I mean the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Everyone burst into laughter at Gimli.

"It must be the beards," Eldarion said.

"This is what I get for traveling with an elf," Gimli muttered to himself. "There is only one elf I like. And even the pretty one has his moments. At the present he is most likely being tortured in Angband. Can we not quicken the pace please?"

"No!" Pippin objected. "Let's stop. I want a breather. We've been walking all day."

"Pippin is right, Gimli," Eldarion said. "I would like to go to Angband right now, but we must stop for a little while. The hobbits need to rest and so does the lady."

"Excuse me," Elerrina said putting her hands on her hips. "I could outrace you any day on a road."

"I'm not going to argue with a woman," Eldarion said. "It's useless."

She smiled and sat down beside Pippin.

"Would you and the hobbits look for some firewood? But be sure to chop down no trees with that axe of yours."

"I shall do no chopping. Come along hobbits."

"Just don't be out long. Remember what Aragorn said about orcs roaming freely," Eldarion added.

Once they had gone, Eldarion said, "They do make a silly trio."

"Do you think it is odd how he a dwarf and Legolas Prince of Mirkwood became friends?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Anyone can be friends. I've made friends with a she-elf. A beautiful one I may add."

Elerrina looked down at the grass beneath her. Eldarion looked at her for a moment and thought how fair she was. Even though it was dark, he could see her eyes and make out her figure. He gazed at her blue eyes and long coppery brown hair. I wonder if I love her, but then he instantly shook off the thought. I am a Prince of Gondor. A mortal man. She is an immortal elf. But so was my mother.

"Prince, I-"

"Would you please stop calling me that. My name is Eldarion."

"No, I won't. I am an elf. They are respectful."

"If you wish to be respectful, please call me Eldarion."

"If that is what you wish, then very well." She paused and then said, "What is your mother like?"

Eldarion was somewhat surprised by the question. "My mother is said to be the fairest elf in the world. Her father didn't want something as fair and beautiful as the Evenstar to wax and wane. He spoke with my father often and told him to let her go. But she would not take the ship though he tried to persuade her. My mother loves my father. Even enough to follow him to death's doors. I wish I could have a love like that. Excuse me."

Elerrina watched him get up and walk into the field. Softly she said to herself, "So do I."

"She is waking."

"Shall I tell the master?"

"Not yet."

Elenya's eyes fluttered open. She was no longer in the cell but lay upon a warm soft bed. Legolas was gone, but she did see the Morquiendi and the Uruk staring at her. She tried to sit up but realized her hands were bound. The dark elf approached her.

"Drink this lady," he said putting a black cup up to her face.

"What is it?" she asked smelling its odd fragrance.

"Just drink it. You have had no food or drink for many days."  
Elenya lifted the cup to her lips and let the drink run into her mouth and down her throat. It was the same hot black liquid, but this time it was not unbearable to taste.

"Where is Legolas?" she asked.

"The pretty elf shall be here shortly," the Morquiendi said. "You will soon cleave to my master."

"Why do you cleave to him?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why do you cleave to him?"

The dark elf was silent.

"I knew it. You are not that different from me. You are here against your will as well. Please take me away from here. Please let me go."

"I cannot, lady. That is treason and treachery to my master. He would surely kill me."

"Please, please," she begged.

He looked into her blue eyes and saw them warm and pleading. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. She shuddered as he kissed it.

"I am sorry. You shall see your friend soon."

Elenya stood up looking around the room. It was the same room with the same dark mirror. There was one window that opened out toward the south. She walked to it and leaned against it softly humming. He then heard her beginning to sing. Her voice seemed like an angel as she sang. Her words pierced him. It was a song she had learned back home, but she changed it slightly. He wanted to help her, but he knew his life would be forfeit. He still struggled with his inner soul that was not all corrupted with the Shadow.

"_Once as my heart remembers_  
_All the stars were falling embers_  
_Once when night seemed forever_  
_I was with you_

_Once in the care of morning_  
_In the air was all belonging_  
_Once when the day was dawning _  
_I was with you_

_How far we are from morning_  
_How far are we_  
_And one star shining through the darkness_  
_Falling not in the air_

_Once as the night was leaving_  
_Into us our dreams were weaving_  
_Once all the dreams were worth keeping_  
_I was with you_

_Once when our hearts were singing, I was with you. Once high upon a hill top, time for us then did stop. Once when the stars were fading, I was with you._"

She ended there. He stared at her as if in a daze speechless and astonished at her. She seemed to make the darkness seem like the light. One star arose out of the darkness and it fell upon her. She glowed looking so peaceful and serene staring into the never-ending night. Her soul was anything but, though. She really loved him, and he knew it. But his master desired her more than all of the diamonds in the world. The choice fell to him, and he knew what he must do.


	7. Chapter 7

"Angband!" Elerrina said looking at the black citadel.

"It is an evil place," Eldarion spoke. "They are rebuilding it. The orcs have multiplied and are numerous here. The underground chambers I fear are still intact despite the fact it was supposed to be destroyed during the War of Wrath. It has many underground chambers and vaults far beneath the earth. Morgoth built the three highest peaks here with hollow channels and chimneys running down to the deep pits where he produced fiery vapors and poisonous clouds Some sorcery is involved in here. I know it."

Elerrina stared at the place with sorrow. A great battle had been fought here. The siege of Angband. It was destroyed, but it was being rebuilt and quickly. The poisonous fumes and vapors lived on. There were only three paths to get through the gates of Angband. They stood on the middle one looking at the horrible place. The stairs had been rebuilt, and the tunnel which was the only entrance into Angband. Massive fiery claws reached out toward them from the gates. The place glowed in an evil way. Elerrina felt an eerie presence overwhelming her._Oh Varda! Help us in this our hour of need!_ she thought to herself

"How will we get in?" Merry asked.

"What was that?" Gimli said.

"Well it's not like we can go up to the front gate, knock, and they are going to let us in," Merry said.

"There are orcs everywhere," Elerrina added. "How will we get in Eldarion?"

Eldarion stared at all of the orcs surrounding the gates. Then he saw a gathering of them marching to the gate. The great black gates were open with a clang.

"That is how. Come! Quickly!" Eldarion said.

The group moved with stealth along the great black wall. They were a few feet away from the orcs. They slowly crept along behind the orcs caring not to make a sound. They were able to slip through the gates unnoticed because of the darkness swallowing them and the orcs up. They stopped once the gates had closed.

"So we are here. Look!" Eldarion said.

Elerrina saw the wide gaping stairs before them, which led up to a tunnel. Though they could hardly see a thing outside, it seemed light compared to the tunnel. The orcs marched through it. Elerrina walked into the deep dark tunnel with the others.

"So you know the plan, right?" Eldarion said to Gimli.

"What are you talking to me?" Pippin asked.

"No the dwarf," Eldarion said.

"Sorry," Pippin added. "I can't see anything in here. Let's go save the elves!" With that Pippin took one step and fell down the stairs.

He had come again. Dressed in his long black cape and his veiled face. He stared at her as she lay back against the wall and braced herself. The Morquiendi looked upon her in sympathy. The door swung open, and two orcs dragged the form of Legolas in. She noticed a rather large gash upon his forehead. His hands were bound, and he was gagged. But she still saw his blue eyes. They still gazed at her. He still saw the reflect of the stars in her eyes. But now they were pleading and full of want. Want for another chance or more time.

"Pick him up," the master cruelly ordered.

The Uruks stood Legolas up and pressed a knife to his throat.

"Must we go through this again?" Elenya asked.

"Choose!" he ordered.

"I can't! You must not make me!"

"If you do not choose, he will die."

"Why must you torment me like this? Even if I were to say I choose you, it is for his freedom not by my heart. Then I would be bound to you, but it would not be true. It would never be true. It would not be me. You will never have my heart, and I shall never be yours."

He walked to her side and stared long and hard at her piercing her with his red eyes. Finally he spoke.

"I have the power to take whatever I wish even your heart."

"That is not true!" she lashed out. "It will never be true."

"Choose swiftly! Shall you refuse and he die? Or shall you accept and he live?"

She looked at Legolas. Her eyes were soft and warm as they looked into his. She slowly walked over to his side and unbound the gag. She knelt down to his face.

"My lord," the Morquiendi spoke.

"No," the master raised his hand. "Let her."

That is not what the Morquiendi wanted to say. He wanted to help her, but how could he? What would be the price of his treason to his master? Elenya knelt and looked into Legolas's eyes.

"I lost you once, and I was in hell. I thought you were dead, and it almost destroyed me. I could not bear it if you died again. Not when I could save you."

"No, Elenya. If you accept, my life is over," Legolas said.

Elenya took his face in her hands and kissed him long for one last time. She parted lips unwillingly. The Uruks gagged him once again.

"God forgive me," she whispered. She turned to the master and said, "Spare him. Take my life."

"So you have chosen. Take him to the pits of despair," the master said.

"What?" she asked stunned. "You said you would release him."

"No, I said I would spare him. But he will not be allowed to go free. He shall curse this day with every breath in his soul as his body slowly decays over time from torture."

Her eyes seemed like the fire. She moved to strike him, but her hand was caught by the Dark Elf. She didn't notice, but a tear slowly slid down his cheek as he held her back.

"NO! NO! How could you? You hateful demon! NO!" she screamed at him.

He raised her chin to his face and said, "It is too late for anger my love. You are now my bride."

"NO! NO!" she shouted.

"Take her to my private chambers," he said.

"NO! Let me go!" she shouted as the Morquiendi began to take her away.

He had deceived her. He had lied to her. What would happen now? Was this the end? How she wished she were back in Rivendell with Legolas on the very first day they had met when he had kissed her. She despaired as the dark elf took her to the private chamber. _No one shall save me now. I am alone. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Pip? You alright?"

"Of course I am," Pippin said a little dazed trying to stand up. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? It's me, you idiot!" Merry laughed.

"Come along little hobbits. We are now separated. We must look for Legolas. So stop fooling around," Gimli ordered.

"Merry," Pippin said. "Your sword. Pull it out. Sting will come in handy if we are being tracked by orcs."

"True," Merry said taking his sword out.

There was a faint blue glow in Sting. Orcs were everywhere in Angband. They would have to move silently with stealth.

"We will not rest until we have tried every chamber and cell here," Gimli said. "But I can hardly see anything. Merry, come guide us. Sting brings some light."

"Why must I guide you? I don't want to go first," Merry objected.

"Oh quit complaining and stay ahead of me," the dwarf shoved the hobbit.

"I can see more stairs leading down into a tunnel. There are more passageways to our right and to our left. Which shall we take? The tunnel, or shall we go to the right or to the left?" Merry asked.

"This is harder than I though," Gimli said. "Let us go right. No left, no straight. Straight. Let us go straight."

Suddenly, as they began to walk down the stairs, they heard two thick voices talking. It was two Uruk Hai coming up the stairs. Merry sheathed his sword as Gimli pulled him and his brother to the side of the wall so they wouldn't be seen. They listened in on the Uruk's conversation.

"So when will we strike?" the first asked.

"Not until he has obtained the jewel."

"When will that be? Hundred years no doubt. I hear that the girl said she would never join him."

"Be careful what you hear. Our master has finally condemned the elf to the pits of despair. He shall be tortured there. But not now. We will go down in the tunnel later. Right now our path leads to the surface. We shall return to the tunnel later. He's not going anywhere. Our guard is watching him now, and he has iron shackles on. Only the dark elf carried the key to the shackles. Come."

"I'm not sure I really trust that Morquiendi. I saw pity in his eyes when he looked at the girl."

"She is no concern of ours. Neither is the dark elf. The pretty elf in the tunnel is our concern. We shall have a good time with him."

"I can't wait."

The voices died away as they moved up to the surface.

"It seems the Valar are smiling upon us hobbits," Gimli said. "Come. To the tunnel."

"We will search each of these cells," Eldarion said. "She must be in one of them."

"But what about the stairs? Shouldn't we go down them?" Elerrina asked.

"No, Gimli and the hobbits are handling that or trying to at least. I don't know if it was wise to keep them together. Two clumsy hobbits and a stubborn stiff-necked dwarf."

"It is a frightening thought," she smiled.

"Come. There are three paths we may take. To the right, straight, or to the left. You choose."

"Let us go to the left. I sense a presence there. I know she is here. I can feel her. She will not let me down."

"Are your senses that keen?" Eldarion asked.

"She can speak to me. I know she can. But I fear something is happening to her right now. Something awful. We must hurry."

"Unsheathe your sword. We may meet with a surprise."  
Suddenly Eldarion felt the point of a sword upon his chest. A voice rang out, "You already have. Do not move!"

It was not the voice of an orc or an Uruk Hai but an elf. Elerrina's eyes became used to the darkness and she made out a figure standing in front of Eldarion. She reached for her sword.

"Don't even think about it, elf," he said. "I know why you are here. You wish to see the girl. Well then come little Prince. I will show you the way."

"Who are you? Speak!" Eldarion said. "I am Eldarion son of Aragorn the King. Who are you?"

"In your language they call me the dark elf."

"A Morquiendi," Elerrina said.

"Correct. Come."

"How do we know you are not leading us into a trap?" Eldarion asked.

"You don't. But you have my word. My master wishes to speak with you, elf," he said to Elerrina. "He has been waiting for you."

"Who is this master?"

"You shall behold him soon."

She was placed upon the bed in his private chamber. He undid his cape but still veiled his face. He sat down beside her. Ever he wooed her and spoke kindly to her. He enticed her and set trays of food before her. The only response she gave was a cold long glare.

"You have not eaten in days. You must keep up your strength."

She did not speak. He brushed a cold hand across her cheek and moved to her neck. She did not flinch but remained strong. He trawled his hand to her chest and rested it on her necklace.

"I know you are enraged," he said. "But you shall forget him. Soon you shall appreciate me. Please, you must eat."

"Your words are poison. Everything you have said is a lie. I shall never forget him. Never! I hate you! Do you hear?" she screamed and stood up. "I hate you!"

She hit the tray of food he had set before her. It collided to the floor. He looked at the food and then to her. Suddenly, he gripped her neck and squeezed tightly. She lay against the bed trying to wrench his hands away struggling for breath. Swiftly he let go and stood up. He spoke in the black tongue. She understood not a word.

"This is impossible, master."

Suddenly, a voice arose out of the darkness. It echoed throughout Angband. It was menacing and evil. More evil than anything she had ever heard before. More evil than orcs, or Uruk Hai, wargs, or even the dark lord Sauron himself. It stung her piercing her very heart and soul. It spoke in the black speech.

"What must I do master?" she heard the one in the room speak. "She will never turn."

The evil voice echoed, "Agroth, she shall turn. Hurt her not, but go after her heart. Suffer her Prince and her friends before her very eyes. Let her see them tortured and tormenting. Make her lover curse her with all his might. Let her hear his curse. GO!"

Elenya did not understand a word for it was the black speech. But she knew it was something terrible. She lay against the bed. The master turned toward her again looking at her with his red eyes. He walked again to her side. He raised his hand and stood her up.

"Come. It is time," he said.

"Time for what?" she asked bravely.

"Time to see your friends suffer."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to the mirror and waved his hand. Suddenly, she saw a picture of her Prince in the Pit of Despair. Then she saw Gimli and two hobbits walking through a tunnel in Angband. It turned finally to Eldarion and Elerrina being led by the dark elf.

"What does this mean? What are you going to do?" she asked afraid.

"You shall behold them soon. And then your heart shall turn to me."

"How can you so easily expect me to forget my Prince? I am bound to him. I'll never lose him. He shall always have my heart even if you do kill him. Even if you torture my friends and torment them, it will simply make me hate you more. I will never be yours. Even if you surrender my body to your machines and instruments, never will I crack."

"Oh you will. You will. You will give into your hate and become mine. Soon."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we?" Pippin asked hearing wails and cries all around him.

"These are the pits of Despair," Gimli said. "It is where poor wretches are to wait in darkness and gloom. It is where they shall be taken to be tortured. Come we must find Legolas."

Gimli held his axe tight in his grip. He heard wails and cries all around him. They moved with silence against the walls when suddenly! a humongous Uruk appeared in front of them. Merry's sword glowed a brilliant blue. Gimli raised his axe and clashed it against the Uruk's sword. He saw another one approaching. Swiftly, Merry plunged Sting into the Uruk's back and watched him fall to the ground. Gimli swung his axe at the other ferociously meeting his target as the Uruk fell to the ground black blood pouring forth from his body.

"Disgusting," Pippin said. "He smells."

"Of course he does," Gimli said smiling. "He's an orc. They are at best when they are dead. Come. I believe there are more. We must find Legolas. His cell will be the most highly guarded."

They began to quicken their pace. They unexpectedly saw a large gathering of orcs by a door. Gimli and the hobbits braced themselves against the wall listening in on what they were saying.

"Why can't we begin? We've had nothing but stinking maggoty bread these months. I want to taste the blood of an elf," one said.

The tallest one answered, "We can not begin yet until we are sent word from the master. Just wait. You shall have your share of blood tonight. I hear there shall be a surprise. We shall feast tonight upon elf blood as well as human and dwarves."

"Not if I can help it," Gimli said drawing his axe. "Come along little hobbits. Let us see how you fight."

Suddenly, out of the orc party burst Gimli and the hobbits. They began slashing right and left at their enemies knocking each one to the ground.

"Merry!" Pippin said. "Look out."

Pippin lunged at the large orc coming towards Merry knocking him to the ground. The two hobbits began to stab violently at the creature. Gimli wasn't doing so bad himself. He had taken out five already and was battling with the leader. His axe clanged against the orc's spear. Suddenly, he felt a dagger plunge into his leg. He turned and met his fist with the head of a small orc, which Merry and Pippin finished off. His rage began as he stabbed to and fro at his enemy. The largest and last orc finally collided to the floor dead. The hobbits stared amazed at Gimli.

"You see my boys," Gimli said, "You do not become an expert like me unless you have fought within the battlefield for many years."

"Always a proud one," Merry said.

"Oh you think I am arrogant? Do you?" Gimli said. "Wait till you meet the elf!"

Gimli took the key from the dead leader Uruk and fitted it into the lock. He instantly saw Legolas chained to a stone wall with iron shackles. He noticed a large gash upon his head. He did not move. Gimli walked up to his friend and knelt before him running his hand over the elf's head. Legolas stirred and opened his eyes.

"Gimli son of Gloin. What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry Legolas. You know me. I couldn't decide how many orcs I wanted to kill out there. You know had to choose between the big and small ones. I must get you out of here my friend," Gimli said fitting the lock into the shackles.

"It won't work. There is only one key for the shackles, and the dark elf has it."

"The dark elf?" Gimli said.

"Yes," Legolas answered. "He has taken Elenya. His master has."

"Where is she?"

"They have taken her to his private chamber. I fear something awful is happening to her. Gimli, go! Leave me. Go save her."

"No, I will not leave you here to die."

"Oh curse dwarves! Go! She needs you more than I do. If he harms her or touches her, I will not rest until he is dead. So stop before something happens."

"Legolas, you are my friend. You saved my neck plenty of times at Helm's Deep. How can I get you out of here?"

Suddenly, a voice not of a hobbit arose out of the darkness. "None of you shall leave here."

It was the dark elf. Two hobbits came flying into the doorway and fell to the stone floor. Eldarion and Elerrina were shoved in.

"Liar!" Elerrina shouted. "You tricked us! Said you were going to take us to Elenya and your master."

"There has been a change in plans," the Morquiendi said. "She shall come to you as well as he. She shall finally see. She shall finally turn."

"Never!" Legolas cried. "Elenya has the heart of an American. She would never!"

"You are young my dear elf. You have not yet seen the power of my master."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you taking me?" Elenya cried as he gripped her arm tightly.

"To see your friends."

"What have you done with them?"

"They are safe for now. But they are under my control."

"Look. You want Middle Earth. You can take it. But don't harm them. And don't take me. Why must you have me?"

"I will take whatever I desire," he said greedily.

"Then why do you want me?"

"You shall soon join us."

"Who is us? Was it that echoing voice I heard in your chamber?"

"That is my master."

"Why did he not show himself?"

"For he is not in this world. What you heard was the voice through a Palantir."

"A Palantir. I don't understand."

"My master is Morgoth."

"Morgoth. No! He was destroyed. His power is gone! He was placed in the eternal void forever."

"He was, but I was not. When Angband was sieged, I fled to the Sea."

"How could you? How could you live in the Sea."

"My power is that strong. I take on many forms. The one you do not see me of right now is a vampire."

She shuddered at the word.

"I toiled long and hard and finally I found it."

"Found what?"

Then Emilie's mind was opened. She knew what he had found. One of the Simarils was taken by Beren and Luthien and put into the stars. Another was cast with Maedrhos into the fiery chasm, and the last was put into the Sea. Earendil's brow bore the only one left.

"I know your thoughts. I labored long searching endlessly for five thousand years in the Sea. I finally have it."

"So now, you shall use it. You shall take Middle Earth with it."

"My master is Morgoth. He wants Middle Earth and the Simaril, which I have."

"So I was the promised price and the doom of Legolas son of Thranduil Prince of Mirkwood and everyone else I hold dear as well as the King of Gondor and his family and every remaining elf in Middle Earth."

"Not every one," he said looking at her.

"Why? Why? Why me?"

"Because I wish it. And something as captivating as you who carries the Firestone should not belong to an abomination of a Prince."

The Firestone? She wondered at the word. What did she carry? She looked at her necklace, which was shining brilliantly. The Evenstar's necklace!

He stopped. They were now in a tunnel. They had passed from the surface down many flights of steps. Elenya heard loud wails and cries all around her. He began walking again gripping her arm tightly.

"You can not have me. You will never have me!"

"I shall have whatever I wish."

"Even if Morgoth were to poison my soul and spirit and heart, he can never take away my heart. Never shall Legolas be unbound from me."

"Then I shall destroy him and your friends. I shall make him curse you and your love. I am Agroth."

He stopped at a cell. She saw the dark elf before her guarding it. She gave him a look that could melt steel at twenty paces. He stared at her back, but instead she saw in his eyes not anger or hate but pity. She was pushed into the cell where she saw her friends. She embraced Elerrina and then knelt down beside Legolas.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She caressed his forehead and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "You're the one who got bashed on the head and you're asking me if I'm alright? I'm fine."

Agroth spoke, "Start with the girl."

Elenya saw two Uruks appear out of the darkness and take Elerrina's arms holding them tightly planting her feet on the floor. She turned and saw a large Uruk carrying a red glowing fiery stick the ashes of fire still fresh. Eldarion, the hobbits, and Gimli stood in front with their weapons ready to defend her. Agroth raised his hand. Suddenly! their weapons fell from their hands. Even Sting was affected. It had seemed like they were burned. Elenya fell to her knees and began to plead with Agroth to spare them. He did nothing. The dark elf watched helplessly. He didn't want this to happen. But what could he do? Elenya watched Elerrina as the orc drew nearer to her. Was this it? Was this the doom of all her friends? Her Prince?


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are you taking me?" Elenya cried as he gripped her arm tightly.

"To see your friends."

"What have you done with them?"

"They are safe for now. But they are under my control."

"Look. You want Middle Earth. You can take it. But don't harm them. And don't take me. Why must you have me?"

"I will take whatever I desire," he said greedily.

"Then why do you want me?"

"You shall soon join us."

"Who is us? Was it that echoing voice I heard in your chamber?"

"That is my master."

"Why did he not show himself?"

"For he is not in this world. What you heard was the voice through a Palantir."

"A Palantir. I don't understand."

"My master is Morgoth."

"Morgoth. No! He was destroyed. His power is gone! He was placed in the eternal void forever."

"He was, but I was not. When Angband was sieged, I fled to the Sea."

"How could you? How could you live in the Sea."

"My power is that strong. I take on many forms. The one you do not see me of right now is a vampire."

She shuddered at the word.

"I toiled long and hard and finally I found it."

"Found what?"

Then Emilie's mind was opened. She knew what he had found. One of the Simarils was taken by Beren and Luthien and put into the stars. Another was cast with Maedrhos into the fiery chasm, and the last was put into the Sea. Earendil's brow bore the only one left.

"I know your thoughts. I labored long searching endlessly for five thousand years in the Sea. I finally have it."

"So now, you shall use it. You shall take Middle Earth with it."

"My master is Morgoth. He wants Middle Earth and the Simaril, which I have."

"So I was the promised price and the doom of Legolas son of Thranduil Prince of Mirkwood and everyone else I hold dear as well as the King of Gondor and his family and every remaining elf in Middle Earth."

"Not every one," he said looking at her.

"Why? Why? Why me?"

"Because I wish it. And something as captivating as you who carries the Firestone should not belong to an abomination of a Prince."

The Firestone? She wondered at the word. What did she carry? She looked at her necklace, which was shining brilliantly. The Evenstar's necklace!

He stopped. They were now in a tunnel. They had passed from the surface down many flights of steps. Elenya heard loud wails and cries all around her. He began walking again gripping her arm tightly.

"You can not have me. You will never have me!"

"I shall have whatever I wish."

"Even if Morgoth were to poison my soul and spirit and heart, he can never take away my heart. Never shall Legolas be unbound from me."

"Then I shall destroy him and your friends. I shall make him curse you and your love. I am Agroth."

He stopped at a cell. She saw the dark elf before her guarding it. She gave him a look that could melt steel at twenty paces. He stared at her back, but instead she saw in his eyes not anger or hate but pity. She was pushed into the cell where she saw her friends. She embraced Elerrina and then knelt down beside Legolas.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She caressed his forehead and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "You're the one who got bashed on the head and you're asking me if I'm alright? I'm fine."

Agroth spoke, "Start with the girl."

Elenya saw two Uruks appear out of the darkness and take Elerrina's arms holding them tightly planting her feet on the floor. She turned and saw a large Uruk carrying a red glowing fiery stick the ashes of fire still fresh. Eldarion, the hobbits, and Gimli stood in front with their weapons ready to defend her. Agroth raised his hand. Suddenly! their weapons fell from their hands. Even Sting was affected. It had seemed like they were burned. Elenya fell to her knees and began to plead with Agroth to spare them. He did nothing. The dark elf watched helplessly. He didn't want this to happen. But what could he do? Elenya watched Elerrina as the orc drew nearer to her. Was this it? Was this the doom of all her friends? Her Prince?


	12. Chapter 12

"What should I do, master? She is gone," Agroth spoke into the Palantir.

"Let her go. Let her rush to the little king. We shall deal with him soon. He may have defeated this army of orcs, but soon an army shall be raised that will cover the entire earth slaying everyone. The Valar will be powerless to stop me once I carry the Simaril."

"Not slaying everyone. There is one out there. Should I send the winged beasts to recover her?" Agroth asked.

"What is it you see in this girl?"

"She enchants me. I don't know what it is, master. She is enthralling."

"Do not let your mind be enchanted by love my apprentice. For love destroys hate. You may lust if you wish. But do not love. Love is the end of all things. The reason you lust for her is because of that jewel round her neck. Once you retrieve it and free me, you must destroy it. I will not make the same mistake I made with the Princess Luthien."

"I shall never love my master. When do we strike?"

"Let her go to the king. When he has heard her ill news, he shall be disturbed and all of Middle Earth with him. We shall strike at the girl's beloved Prince first. Then you shall go after the place she loves best where her heart would dwell with her Prince where they first met."

"You will strike Rivendell?"

"Very good my apprentice. Then once I have Minas Tirith in my grasp, you may do what you wish."

"I wish to see the little Prince squeal. I want to see him curse her with all his soul."

"If that is what you wish, he shall curse her. She shall hear it, and her heart shall turn to you. You shall reign under me and live in Baradur. We shall rule Middle Earth together. We shall also resurrect our old allies. Soon the time will come."

Finally they reached the city. They were celebrating their victory over the orcs even if it was still dark and snowing. Elenya went instantly to the court of Aragorn. When he saw her, he stood up form his chair and ran to greet her.

"By Varda! You have returned to us. What a miracle. You are a marvel to my eyes."

"There is much I must tell you, Aragorn. Sit down. It cannot wait," Elenya said.

As food and drink were brought for the weary travelers, Elenya explained every single thing of her entire journey into Angband. She told him of Agroth and Morgoth and of the Simaril. Aragorn stopped her once in the middle of her story.

"Wait, he said Firestone. What does he mean by that?" Aragorn asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. I don't understand what he meant by me bearing The Firestone."

"Your necklace," Aragorn pointed to the shining jewel. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from Arwen," Elenya said.

"Then she is the only one you can explain it. Herla."

Aragorn turned to his advisor.

"Yes my King?"

"Will you fetch my wife for me please? Tell her Estel wishes to see her. It is a matter of great importance."

"Yes my lord."

Within minutes, Arwen appeared.

"Yes Estel? What is it?"

"Undomiel, is it true you gave Elenya that necklace?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, it is. I gave it to her the night of our wedding."

"What is the story behind it?" Elenya asked.

"I received it from Galadriel. But it is an heirloom. Luthien Tinuviel wore it always. She said it was what made Morgoth lust after her when she danced before him."

"So that's what it is!" Elenya said. "I've been so dumb. Agroth has been watching me the day since I received this. And he was captivated by it. Then he retrieved me, and was lustful even more. He wants me to join him and Morgoth, and once I have, he shall steal it. Morgoth doesn't want the same trap to happen to him with Luthien. So he has sent his servant Agroth to deal with me."

"But in turn Agroth has done the same that Morgoth has done," Legolas said.

"But why did he name it the Firestone?" Elenya asked.

"There is something I did not tell you of the jewel," Arwen spoke. "The Firestone is what she named it. It was made with fire and the light of the brightest star in the sky. It has the power to not only be lustful but also to control minds. Elenya, if you were to match Morgoth with the Firestone, you would be of a greater power than the Simaril."

Elenya trembled. She knew now that Agroth would do anything possible to retrieve her. Aragorn seemed to know her thoughts.

"You shall never be left alone. You must not leave the citadel for any purpose. I shall double the force of my guards. Legolas, I wish you to stay at her side at all times."

"I will my lord. Believe me. She shall not depart from my side," Legolas answered.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Eldarion," Elerrina said looking about the garden around here.

"When my father began his rule here in Minas Tirith, he made sure more gardens were grown. Samwise tended this for a little actually. Now every flower in the world grows here."

Eldarion slowly picked the bud of a white flower, which glowed a beautiful silver in the middle. He handed it to Elerrina.

"Thank you," she said smelling its sweet fragrance.

He stared at her. She was much changed once she had arrived back in Minas Tirith. She wore a flowing blue dress, and her hair was combed to perfection. Her blue eyes twinkled, and her copper hair shined. He stared at her for a moment. Candles had been lit all around them. She glimmered with radiance. He could not control himself. He took her hand in his. She seemed surprise at his touch. She watched him quickly inch toward her face. He kissed her.

"Prince," she said when he had ended.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You are elf kind. Forgive me."

"I know how you feel about me. But-"

"But it isn't enough. I am mortal. We could not live together in peace."

"Your father and mother have."

"They are different."

"Why? Beren and Luthien were alike with them as well."

'Do you love me?" he asked.

It was a question she did not expect. She did not know how to answer. For she did not know the answer herself.


	13. Chapter 13

"So all these orcs surrounded us, and one grabbed Merry. Of course he was kicking and screaming, but I was not scared," Pippin said.

Merry slapped his brother, "He's lying. You're messing up the story Pippin."

Merry and Pippin were trying to recount the story of their adventures to their brother and sisters who were constantly laughing at their antics.

"If you're so smart, you tell it," Pippin said.

"Ok I will. We entered Angband. It was like a deep dark chasm. My sword suddenly glowed blue by Sting. Orcs were close. Suddenly, I saw one. It was an Uruk Hai. It aimed its sword at Gimli ready to strike. Pippin knelt to the ground and shook. I shoved my sword into the Uruks stomach. Boy did he stink."

"That's not how it happened!" Pippin objected.

"There are two sides to every story," Sam said laughing.

"Why don't you two go out into the courtyard and play in the snow," Rosie said.

"Good idea mum," Pippin said and kissed his mother.

"You were very brave, my sons. I am sure of it. And I am proud of you. Almost as proud as I was of Mr. Frodo," Sam said. He sighed watching his two boys go into the courtyard.   
Pippin instantly saw two others there. He was about to run to Elerrina and Eldarion when Merry caught his sleeve.

"Shh. Just listen in. He's holding her hand. How romantic," Merry thought.

"Gross," Pippin said.

"You don"t need to nursemaid me, Prince," Elenya said to Legolas.

She was wrapped comfortable in her bed. Her room was just across from Aragorn and Arwen's private chamber. Legolas had been commanded to stay with her at all times.

"I have many times before. So don't argue," he smiled. "I may not be a healer as Aragorn, but I can tend to minor wounds."

"But it hurts," she said looking at her leg.

"I know it does. But if you let me touch it-"

"No!" she laughed.

"Oh will you stop being so obstinate?"

"Look, just leave it alone."

"I am in charge right now. Should I get the king?"

"If Aragorn can do a better job, than yes."

"Come on. It is just a flesh wound. All I need to do is wrap it in this cloth."

"But you put some alcohol stuff on that cloth. It's going to sting."

"Of course it will sting. Look. I have pulled out three arrows from your body before. No four arrows. Four arrows I have pulled, and you are afraid of a little sting?"

"I am afraid of nothing."

"What of Agroth?" he asked.

She was silent. Memories drifted back into her head. She tried to block them from memory but they haunted her mind.

"I am sorry. I should not have spoken."

"No, it's ok. You are here with me now. Nothing could be more perfect."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Legolas lay down by her side and kissed her. She then felt the sting of the cloth placed upon her wound. She flinched slightly, but Legolas did not part his lips from hers. She laughed when he ended.

"What is so funny?"

"I don't know. I just felt like laughing."

"You're amazing."

"And you're starting to sound like an American."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The way you talk has changed. You're starting to sound like me."

Legolas stood up and walked to the window looking towards the west.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No of course not. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I was thinking of the Sea. The time the gull cried to me, I felt the call of the Sea. But I will not leave you."

"So I noticed."

"Well, you should sleep."

"Are you going to stay in here?" she asked.

"I shall stay here," Legolas said sitting down in the chair by the fire.

"Will you sleep?"

"Not now. I shall be merely content to watch you sleep."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am just thinking."

"Don't think hard. Ideas are not your strong suit."

Legolas smiled not wanting to make a comeback line. Elenya lay against the bed and drifted off into slumber land the Prince's eye lost in the sight of the fire but ears always listening to her steady breathing watching the fall and rise of her chest. He walked over to her side and stared at her. She looked so calm and beautiful when she slept. _By Eru! She's beautiful!_ He thought. He placed a hand across her silky dark curls. He brushed a hand across her cheek and down her neck. He looked at the jewel and touched it.

"He shall never have her. I will not rest until he is dead. He shall never harm her as long as a breath remains in my body." Legolas said it so calmly though anger against Agroth was concealed in his heart.

He calmed himself once again and simply thought of her. He kneeled down beside her bed and kissed her fair lips once again. How he loved her. He thought it would be far better to live one night with her in his arms then spend eternity across the Sea.

"I love you. Were I to bear away my love for the Sea, it would be so. I only hope that time never comes."

Legolas sat down in the chair once again his eyes never leaving her. But they soon did. For she took his breath away, and he could no longer watch her. He still heard the soft sound of her breathing as his eyes strayed to the glow of the fire.

"What must I do to bring her back, my lord? Your army shall go nowhere until I have her safe within my grasp," Agroth said.

"Are you certain that it is not the jewel that has caught your eye?"

"Maybe it is. Maybe it is not. I just know that the army shall not go to Minas Tirith until I have her."

"Very well. Listen closely to me. She will not come willingly. You know that. And the Prince is guarding her at all times like a hawk."

"Then what must I do?"

"The blue mist."

Agroth had heard the word before. He knew very well what it meant.

"Are you certain of this, my master?" he asked.

"It is the only way."

"Then it shall be so."


	14. Chapter 14

"Come Merry," Pippin said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Come on. One flower, and we're history."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Merry and Pippin crawled slowly on the ground in the King's garden. It was still winter, but Sam had been tending the garden non stop and had managed to keep the flowers warm. There were few left, however. Merry stopped behind Pippin.

"There it is," Pippin pointed. "Elanor."

"Where?"Merry turned around expecting his cute sister to appear.

"Not our sister you idiot. The flower," Pippin pointed to a pretty golden flower in the garden. "Go ahead. Pick it."

"Why must I pick it? This was your idea."

"No it wasn't. It was yours. Hey look!"

Merry pointed to one of the rooms in the citadel.

"What?" Pippin asked looking up.

"See that bright blue glow."

"Oh yes. It's coming from a chamber."

"Yes I know. And that is the chamber where the Prince and Elenya are sleeping. Come on. We must warn someone."

Eldarion looked straight through her blue eyes. They were mystifying. She did not know what to say. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. Suddenly, two voices broke through the night.

"Rina, Prince!" Merry called.

Elerrina turned and saw two small figures approaching them. Elerrina rushed quickly to Merry's side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Elenya's room. Bright blue glow," Merry said out of breath.

"What?" Eldarion looked confused.

"Prince Legolas's room where Elenya is. There is a bright blue glow inside," Pippin said.

Elerrina looked up and saw it herself.

"Come Eldarion," she said instantly grabbing the Prince's sleeve.

Eldarion, Elerrina, and the two hobbits made their way quickly to her room. The door was locked. Eldarion kicked it hard. Instantly he noticed Elenya was not in her bed. Legolas, awakened by the noise, stood up.

"What is it?" he asked unsheathing his elven sword. His eye strayed toward the bed. "NO!"

An eerie voice rang out in the distance.

"Elenya," it called drawing her in a dream.

"It's coming from the tower," Eldarion cried.

They each unsheathed their weapons. Legolas made ready his bow as they climbed up the stairs quickly. Finally they reached the tower. The voice grew louder and louder. Eldarion opened the door swiftly. Elenya stood on the edge of the only opened window. A blue mist enveloped her. A blue glow was in her eyes. A winged beast with red eyes flew in front of her. He flapped his wings quickly. Her arms were outstretched as she made ready to fall.

"NO ELENYA!" Legolas screamed.

She hesitated being called from her dream. Suddenly, the black beast knocked her with its tale. The blue glow in her eyes disappeared. Her feet left the window. She screamed and grabbed hold of the window her legs dangling out. She held on for dear life, but slowly noticed her strength running out and her hands slipping. She looked down at what could be her grave unless the winged beast took her or Legolas saved her. She looked down at her the rocks at what could possibly be her death.


	15. Chapter 15

The winged beast approached her. All of a sudden, two arrows appeared and struck the best in the head. The beast went stiff and met its death on the rocky terrain below. Elenya still held on. Her hands began to slip.

"Legolas!" she cried.

Legolas instantly went to the window. He took her arms in his hands and swiftly pulled her to safety. Once they were safely inside, Merry asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. In my dreams I saw a blue mist. Then someone appeared before me. He had a beautiful face and told me to follow him. He said he'd show me someplace beautiful. I did. We walked through a beautiful forest together. And then we came to a small pool in the middle. He jumped in and told me to follow. That is when I heard your voice."

Legolas spoke, "It was the blue mist. Morgoth gave it to the people he tortured in his minds. But it is a nightmare. Once you jump into the pool, you are surrounded with flames of fire. It seems Agroth tried to take you away."

"He'll never stop. You must realize that Legolas," she said.

"Well, we shall just-"

"Just what? Increase security. Lock me away so that I can never be free to go where I wish? No, that is not the life I want. I want to be free. I want to spend the rest of my days with you," she said.

"What must be done?" Eldarion asked.

"I have a plan. I know you shall be object to it, Legolas. But it is the only way."

"I will hear it," he said.

Agroth was enraged once he had learned the winged beast was dead. He went instantly to his Palantir and spoke with Morgoth.

"Do not let it disappoint you, my young apprentice. She shall come to you. Of her own free will."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There is a day coming when she shall go to you freely."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Even the Valar could not take away my keen senses to see through the world. Wait my apprentice. Soon."

"Are you mad? You wish to go to Angband!" Legolas said enraged.

"Just hear me out," she said. "He'll never stop trying to take me. I must go to him willingly. Once that happens, he shall be vulnerable. The only way to stop him is to kill him. If he is not slain, then he will free Morgoth from the eternal void, and Middle Earth will cease to exist. He can just as easily find me in my own world as well."

"And you will slay him?" Legolas asked.

"If I have the strength. But I need you to help me. Rather I need Aragorn. I think we should launch a full scale invasion of Angband."

"That could start a war," Eldarion spoke.

"Possibly one of the biggest wars in the history of the world. But if that's what it takes to kill Morgoth, then so be it. Either we fight to protect Middle Earth from the day of Doom or we fall into darkness. And if that day of Doom comes, I will be there to fight it."

"And I with you," Legolas said.

"So will I," Elerrina added.

"And I," Eldarion said.

"I'm with you too," Merry said.

Merry punched his brother's arm.

"But what about the danger? I just came here because I had to and because there was a feast," Pippin objected.

"Stop thinking about your stomach, Pippin. If we don't fight, there wont be any food left."

"Oh then I'm with you definately. So what's the plan?"


	16. Chapter 16

Elenya wrapped her arms tighter around Legolas's waist. She knew they were drawing near to Angband. She could feel Agroth's presence growing upon her.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?"

"No."

"If anything happens, I will be there for you all the way. You have it do you not?"

"Yes. It shall never leave my finger. Never." She stared at Legolas's engagement ring.

"How long do you need?"

"As long as you can give me."

"So it comes to this. A whole host of the armies of Middle Earth marches to Angband. You shall not be alone."

Elenya clasped the jewel she wore around her neck tighter. It gleamed brighter as they neared Angband. She began to fear of the task set before her. She needed to act quickly as Legolas provided the distraction.

"I know Agroth can see us. He has a Palantir."

"Then he'll see this as a fly coming to sting him."

"Or he'll think that the army behind us is coming to make peace and offer a prize as a gift."

"Or he is not watching us at all."

"Oh he is. His presence is enveloping me."

"Elenya-

"No Legolas. No goodbyes. This is the way it has to be."

"Elenya look!"

She looked before her and saw Angband rising from the trees. Its monstrous claws reaching out creating looming shadows before her. Suddenly a tall figure wrapped in a black mantle appeared before them.

"Well met indeed!" the figure yelled out in a cold dark voice.

Legolas stopped the horse and called out.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am Agroth servant of Morgoth! And you are not welcome unless it be in the Pits of Despair."

"Silence!" Aragorn said. "What do you wish foul servant of Morgoth?"

"Here are the terms. All the lands south of Angband and beyond shall belong to Morgoth. The people shall abide by his wishes and he shall rule Middle Earth from his fortress of Angband. And his servant Agroth will rule the lands in second place from Baradur with the queen at his side."

"And what queen is that?" Legolas asked.

"The Queen Elenya."

"Never Agroth! She will die before she comes to you!"  
Legolas yelled gritting his teeth.

Suddenly Emilie leapt down from the horse. _I hope he understands_ she thought.

"No," she said. "I will come."

"What?" Legolas asked stunned.

"It seems that she has chosen wisely. She has come to her senses and realized what a ruination you are." Agroth said coldly.

"No!" Legolas climbed off the horse and ran to her side grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I know what I'm doing. I'll be with you always. But I'm going into Angband. Wait for my signal. It shall end today."

"I trust you," he said.

Elenya turned around and walked to Agroth's side.

"You are coming to me willingly?"

"Yes."

She could not see his face but knew he was smiling by the way he squeezed her arm in pleasure. He spoke to Aragorn again.

"And what of the terms of my master?" asked Agroth with a cold stare.

"Those we reject utterly and would rather die than serve a foul false king!" Aragorn said.

"Your offer has been accepted."

With that Agroth took Elenya's arm in his grip and led her through the gates of Angband. She turned one last time, met Legolas's eyes, and mouthed the words 'I love you.' Agroth had sprung his trap. Thousands of orcs swept through the gates and even behind the army in the woods. Legolas made ready his bow but concentrated his mind if Elenya should call him. Within moments, Legolas had slain at least twenty with his bow. But he still thought of Elenya and what could possibly be happening to her.

"What's happening? I can't see a thing!" Pippin said.

"Well neither can I," Merry said. "What about you Gimli?"

"Merry," Pippin punched his brother. "He's a dwarf. Of course he cant."

"What is going on Legolas?" Gimli asked running up to his friend on the horse.

Legolas's concentration rested primarily in front of him where hundreds of orcs and Uruk Hai were approaching.

"Sorry dwarf. I don't have a box at the moment."

"Oh I see. Don't worry my elf friend. Um you just go ahead and get mad about her not being with you. I am going to get nowhere near you."

"I may need your assistance, dwarf," he said putting an arrow into his bow. "You're short I know, but I think you can come in handy."

"Oh he's going to pay for that later!" Gimli muttered under his breath. "You have my assistance, tall arrogant elf."

"And mine as well," Eldarion said to Legolas riding his horse to his side.

"And mine," Elerrina said.

Legolas saw two small figures approach the horse swords raised and one with a frying pan in the other hand.

"And ours!" Pippin and Merry said.

"This may be a great battle. It is possible we go to our doom," Aragorn told his friends.

"Sounds delightful," Pippin said and tears began to flood his eyes as he saw the orcs approaching.

Ever Legolas spoke to himself in elvish saying, "I trust you Elenya. I hear you."


	17. Chapter 17

Agroth led her into his chamber and removed his cloak. His face was still veiled from her sight, but she could still see his eerie glowing red eyes.

"Tomorrow we shall free Morgoth's spirit from the eternal void with the power of the Simaril and of the Firestone."

He served her wine, and she was forced to drink. She hoped he hadn't poisoned it or put a spell upon it. She wanted him to think she was coming to him willingly so that in turn she might slay him with Legolas's aid.

"Tonight we shall be joined in body, heart, and soul. Tonight is ours."

He laid her upon the bed and slid his black fingers into the fabric of the dress upon her shoulders. Slowly he tugged at her sleeve moving it down the curve of her arm when suddenly! his eye caught something gleaming upon her hand. She tried to hide it, but he caught it with his hand. He also felt the hilt of the dagger upon her chest.

"What is this?" he asked holding up the ring.

Suddenly she screamed out, "Legolas!"

With a twang of his bow, Legolas pierced the back of Agroth with a sharp arrow. He shrieked out and turned meeting another arrow in his chest. He instantly unveiled his face and breathed a roar of flame into the Princess's. His face was evil and grotesque. It was that of a face of a vampire. Something she would never want to see again. He had the face of a dark lord but part monster as well. She did not have any other chance but this to slay him. With all her might, Elenya drove her dagger into Agroth's neck. The red raging flame in his eyes died. Agroth fell to the ground as Elenya rushed to the side of her fallen Prince. Red fires started to consume the room. Agroth's body decayed before her eyes and turned to dust. Elenya knelt beside Legolas. His eyes were closed. She took his face in her hands, and as she cried, she said, "Please Legolas come back. Don't go. I can't stay here without you. I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you." Her tears fell upon Legolas's golden head as she wept. Suddenly, he spoke, "I often wondered about that," he said.

Legolas took her in his arms and kissed her. She felt the heat of the flames all around her.

"We must get out of here."

Suddenly she saw a great light coming from the mirror of the chamber. The light of a jewel. She knew what it was. She looked into the mirror as the light became greater. Legolas took her hand. "Come."

As they rushed out of the chamber, Legolas made ready his bow. "Angband is being destroyed without his power. Soon the Sea shall swallow it up and all Beleriand with it. We must get to Aragorn!"

Elenya and Legolas made their way out of Angband fighting orcs along the way. They could not see a thing in the endless black chasm. The only light was from the glow of their swords.

"I can't see a thing. We shall never get out of here before-

Elenya stopped. The fires were spreading far to quickly. She felt the heat of them enveloping her. Suddenly! a great light issued forth. Two figures armed with bows shot dead at least a dozen orcs coming at the Prince and Elenya from behind. Elenya saw who it was. Elerrina had called upon the stars once again to help them. Eldarion was by her side as well as Gimli and the two hobbits who were becoming quite good at using the swords and especially Pippin with the frying pan. The company retreated from Angband and went into the battle where much of the enemy was retreating.

"We need to get out of here!" Elenya said. "The Sea will soon swallow this land up. Alert Aragorn!"

"Come," Eldarion said leading the way to his father who was in the midst of the battle.

As soon as Aragorn heard Elenya speak, he ordered everyone to the horses. The orcs were nearly defeated. What was left of them was running into Angband. As Elerrina began to mount her horse, and arrow surged from the air and struck her shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder in pain and took the reigns with her left hand. Eldarion saw the orc who had pierced her and immediately cut him down. He examined the wound for a moment.

"You have been pierced with a morgul arrow. It has been black poisoned. I am coming with you," he said climbing on behind her.

"I'm alright honestly."

"No you are not. We cannot stop now though. Our lives will be forfeit. Let's ride!"

The army rode through the night. It was night now and the stars were shining. It was warmer now, and the snow had melted away. They drew out of Beleriand just in time as they saw the Sea swallow it up. Agroth's power was over. Morgoth would never be released. Eldarion helped Elerrina to the ground and tended to her wound immediately.

"Will she be alright?" Elenya asked looking at the sleeping Elerrina.

"She will be fine now," Eldarion answered.

Elenya turned to Legolas. "Agroth found a Simaril."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He toiled long and hard searching endlessly. He was planning on using its power and the power of my Firestone to release Morgoth."

"Thank the Valar he didn't,"Legolas said. "Or darkness would have covered Middle Earth as well as my life forever. I would not have forgiven myself if he had harmed you."

"You heard my call. Thank you for coming."

"Oh Elenya."

Legolas took her in his arms and kissed her long. Everyone else could see her wrapping her arms around his neck. But she didn't care. It seemed as though time stopped just for them as he enveloped her mouth under the stars. She knew she wanted to spend forever in his arms.

"I guess it is a good thing the Sea took it up," she said when he had finished. "The Simaril is back where it should be. No one shall ever disturb it again. It lies in the heart of Angband in the heart of the Sea."

"And my heart belongs to you and always will. Marry me Elenya my star."

"I will."

Even though she would abide in Middle Earth and be Legolas's star, Emilie is and will continue to be TheElfFromAmerica for the rest of her life.

Eldarion watched her. The snow had melted away, but it was still night. She seemed to make the darkness like light as she wandered in his father's courtyard. She had been tended to for many days since the day she had received the wound. Now her silver dress trawled against the ground as she walked in her elven grace and beauty. The light of the stars reflected in her eyes. He approached her slowly. She heard his footsteps and turned.

"Prince."

"Elerrina. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. "Have you been here long?"

"Longer than you think."

She turned her face away. He touched her hand.

"Look," he said meeting her eyes. "I know I am not worthy of your hand star elf."

"Please don't-" she began. He held his hand up to her mouth.

"Let me speak. I know I am not worthy of you. I know your father would just think of me as wishing for a prize. But you are no prize to be won. I just wish you to know that I love you."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I do."

He inched toward her face and closed the distance between them. He placed his lips upon hers in a gentle kiss. After he had stopped, he turned away.

"Eldarion?" she said.

"Yes my lady?"

"Could we ever be together?"

"Your father would never allow it. Even if you were ever to remotely consider choosing me, you would remain here to die a mortal life. You should depart to the Sea. Take the ship. Go to Valinor."

"I think my father would want me to be happy."

"Are you happy with me? Don't trick yourself."

"I am not. I love you."

"Do you?"

"Aye. Ever since that time you first kissed me. And that night at the campfire, I knew I loved you."

"Elerrina, we should keep it a secret."

"Why? Why must we? It will destroy our lives if we do. Why do you force me to?"

"You should go to Valinor."

"The choice is mine and no other. I do not wish to be silent."

"What do you think your father would do? Shall we be as my mother and father? Shall I die and then you live out the remainder of your days in grief until you die of a broken heart. I shall not do that to you. You do not deserve that."

"Deserve what? Love? If I must die, then I shall die with the knowledge that I have spent my days with you."

"Goodnight lady."

With that, Eldarion kissed her hand and went into the citadel leaving her alone in the courtyard.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ok there's no one here. Come on," Pippin whispered.

"Should we do this?"

"It will be fun. Let's go."

Pippin and Merry slipped into the kitchen unaware.

"Do you have it?" Merry asked.

"In my pocket."

The cooks would soon be preparing for the feast. Merry and Pippin had decided to add an ingredient to the cake.

"Where's the sugar bowl?" Merry asked.

"There on the counter," Pippin pointed.

Pippin and Merry slipped underneath the counter to make sure there was no one else in the kitchen.

"It's too tall. Let me stand on you shoulders," Pippin said.

"Why can't I stand on your shoulders?"

"Because you're to heavy and fat."

"I am not! Look who's talking. You're fatter than father. You're fatter than Lobelia Baggins."

"Shh. Quit arguing and lift me up," Pippin argued.

Merry knelt down as Pippin climbed onto his shoulders. He took a small bag out of his pocket. He opened it up and quickly began to pour the grains of salt into the large glass sugar bowl.

"What are you doing?"

Startled by the voice, Pippin fell off of Merry's shoulders. The bowl collided with him and the grains of sugar and salt trickled down his neck. Lorin the head chubby cook put her hands on her hips and glared down at the two hobbits and said, "Well this is interesting."

Pippin looked up at her and pointed to Merry. "His fault."

Elenya lay beside Legolas on her bed. She was so glad to be back with him in Gondor once again. A feast would soon be held for the celebration of Agroth's defeat. She was dressed in a long flowing silver gown that rested beneath her shoulder. The Evenstar had given to her as yet another gift. Arwen had also braided her hair. Most of it was left flowing though. She had stuck a few white flowers in her dark hair as well.

"Do we have to go?" Elenya asked. "I'm tired."

"So am I," he leaned over her. "But Aragorn has requested our presence. You are after all the hero of Middle Earth."

"Oh I am not," she objected. "You're not only the hero of the world but the hero of my heart."

"So then shall we set the date?"

"June," she smiled.

Legolas kissed her once again. He stood up and offered her his arm. She took it.

"Shall we?" he said opening the door.

"Vamos!"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let's go." (Vamos means 'Let's go' in Spanish).

The feast had been prepared. Everyone was there except two characters. She learned earlier that the reason the hobbits weren't present was because they had tried to add an extra ingredient to the meal and were punished for it. She felt sorry for the two hobbits who had to pick up every single grain of salt and sugar and wash the dishes and feast on whatever was leftover of the meal. She had tried to persuade the cook to let them out of the kitchen and managed to but for only a few minutes for Aragorn's opening speech. She also noticed something else. Haldir was there to join in the feast. He had been looking long on Elerrina's sister. She had been looking at him as well. As soon as she saw the sparks between them, she no longer needed to worry about Haldir.

The feast lasted for much of the night. Elenya was reminded again why elves do not drink when Legolas had too much wine.

"I thought you had learned your lesson," she said laughing.

"Excuse me," he said holding his stomach as he exited the tent for a few minutes. She took care of him of course, and he re-entered the tent feeling better.

She saw many she knew at the feast and talked with several. She stared at all of the tarts, meats, jellies, breads, and cheeses. It was good food but she thought to herself I would kill for Mc. Donald's fries right now. Elenya also met Elerrina's younger sister Arias. She was unlike any other elf she had ever seen. Arias was unlike her sister. She had long dark hair and beautiful gray eyes like the sea after storm. She was the most beautiful she had ever seen perhaps even more than the Evenstar. During the feast, Elenya approached Elerrina and handed her the Firestone.

"This is a gift. I wish you to have it."

"I do not deserve this."

"Yes you do. You saved my life and Legolas's back in the Angband. Please take it, but beware of it. Do not wear it often. Do not let yourself become like me before Agroth."

"I shall not my friend."

"There is nothing to fear here though in Minas Tirith."

Elerrina fixed the gleaming jewel around her neck and smiled. Elenya spoke with many more at the feast. She and Legolas were finally the last ones to leave save Merry and Pippin who took the duty of cleaning up.

"This is all your fault," Pippin moaned picking up a wine glass.  
"My fault? It was your idea."

"No it wasn't. I was against it from the start."

"That's it! Why you little fat loud mouth snake in the grass chicken bone!" Merry threw a handful of pudding at Pippin, which resulted in a food fight battle that angered the cook even more. They had finally learned their lesson when she was finished with them


	19. Chapter 19

Eldarion took leave of the tent. There were only a few remaining. He said goodnight to everyone and exited out of the tent. He saw Legolas walking outside for a moment ready to enter once again.

"Prince," Eldarion said making a polite bow.

"Prince," Legolas smiled maing the same gesture. "I want to thank you once again for aiding us aiding me at Angband. I shall never forget this."

"Twas nothing I assure you."

"You are very alike your father."

"In some ways. Legolas may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my friend."

"You love Elenya do you not?"

"With all of my heart. Why?"

"And my father loves the Evenstar with all of his heart. How do you know you are in love?"

"That is a difficult question. For some it's hard to tell. For others, it is merely a feeling. For some, it is easier. For Aragorn, I know that he loved the Evenstar at first sight but did not think he was worthy of her hand. For me, I loved Elenya the moment I saw her. But I did not know her. As we traveled together, I grew to love her even more. It is a process for some. Love is grown over time. Love is just love, Eldarion."

"I believe I am in love with Kaylin's daughter."

"Ahhh," Legolas sighed. "I have seen your care for Elerrina. Then you are like your father, Eldarion."

"I wish her to take the ship to Valinor. She is stubborn, though."

"You cannot make the choice for her. It is her own. Just as it was Elenya's own to choose me."

"She made a wonderful choice."

"Well thank you. I know she did," Legolas chuckled.

"And modest too."

"Of course."

Legolas disappeared into the tent once again. Eldarion turned around and walked into the midst of the garden thinking to himself. He unexpectedly heard footsteps behind him. He turned and met eyes with Elerrina.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Prince please-

"My name is not Prince. Please call me Eldarion."

"Very well. Why are you doing this?"

"You must take the ship, Elerrina. We will never be together."

"Are you so free of me that you are driving me to this choice?"

"Driving you? You think this is easy for me?"

"Then do you not love me?"

"Of course I do!" Eldarion began to raise his voice as the tears began to flood her eyes. "But what should happen to us? Just think! You must see reason," he said grabbing her shoulders. "You must go back."

"I could not go to Valinor. Living out each day of my life aging not Middle Earth passing away you with it. I would rather remain here to die than suffer all the ages in Valinor alone without you. You shall come to death. And even then Eldarion son of Aragorn king of Gondor, I will stay by your side grieving for your loss until all my days are utterly forgotten. I choose to die for I choose you."

"But think of it Elerrina! We will spend our lives together knowing that someday I shall die. Knowing that I would never be worthy of you. Finally I shall die. You shall leave my side once I have passed into the next world. You shall wander through the forests alone comfortless. You shall be left alone when all the elves have gone to the Sea to wander in the forests of Middle Earth in grief until all your days are spent. No family no friends just you alone and in sorrow and pain your life faded and destroyed all because of me!"

He watched the tears flow down her cheeks. "Why? Why do you say these things? You think that I would not do that for you? Even if I do die someday, it would be a far greater life than I could ever have imagined. Far greater than parting to the sea with my family to live an immortal life without pain or fear of dying. I do not fear death. As long as you are with me."

Eldarion looked at her in awe and silence. She truly loved him, and he knew it. The moment did not escape him. He took it and closed the distance between them. He took her face in his hands and kissed her long but gently.

"Are you certain you wish this?" he asked.

"With all my heart."

"Then may it be."

"I am prepared even for death."


	20. Chapter 20

And so it was. Aragorn came to death and image of the splendor of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed and untouched before the breaking of the world. Arwen was left to wither and fade until in Lorien she laid herself down to rest at Cerin Amroth and her light went out. Elerrina had grown so close to Arwen for it was only she who knew the pain Elerrina would experience as well. Elerrina wished to have Arwen stay when Aragorn died, but her grief was too much. Eldarion was crowned as the next King. He and Elerrina were wed. Her promise was fulfilled the night they were bound. He and Elerrina shared a perfect life together filled with more love than most people have in a million years. Eldarion was a good king much like his father though he had doubted himself. Aragorn had taught him well. At the end of his life, he laid himself down in his bed. Everyone had gone to bid their final farewell to the king. He had lived a long life three times that of normal men. Everyone else had gone now, but one person still remained. Her eyes were still like the stars. Her beauty had not faded. He looked into her eyes.

"So it comes. It is the end. Has your life been well spent?"

"I could not have wished for another," she said taking his hand and kissing it her tears falling freely.

"Elerrina my lady, namarie. You must not ask me to stay for I cannot. Beyond the circles of this world are more than a memory. I feel it coming now. I can see the starlight. It is in your eyes. I have loved you to the end and shall continue to do so even in death."

"Eldarion! Eldarion!"

And so it was! Lightning split the sky! Thunder shook the earth! The wind swept across the world! Then all was quiet. Eldarion was gone. He had passed into the next world. Elerrina had remained with him to the end. Ever she wept bound to her grief and undying love for him. She laid him down to rest in the garden where Elanor and Niphredil bloomed little. When he was forgotten utterly by everyone, Elerrina continued to walk in the fields of the earth wandering under the fading gloomy trees until she came to Rivendell. She passed out of the city and into the forests where she came to a lake. She crossed the bridge of covered vines and looked down at herself. The bitterness of mortality had consumed her. She did not recognize the face of the girl who stared at her. Her gray hair remained in tangles. Her eyes had lost their light for they had faded through months of countless tears. They had called this a gift. What gift? It is a doom! All she had were memories and even they were faded. The sun shone pale and cold. The trees of Rivendell were once a lush green. Now lichen hung from the branches leaves tarnished to brown hanging upon brittle branches. Once it had been a beautiful place. Once it had been her home.

Everything was meaningless now. This place! It is no more! The rain began to pour. She gathered up her tattered robe and continued to wander. _Varda has turned her face from me._ Elerrina thought. _I shall never see those places of Belefas I so longed to see. The havens I shall never reach for no ship will bear me thence. But I have no regrets of my life with Eldarion. How I wished he would have stayed a bit longer._ Even the sound of the river had faded. To think that here she had walked as a happy elven maiden beautiful heart prancing in the morning sun. The wind blew across Rivendell rustling the dry leaves. NOTHING! She felt nothing but sorrow. She finally came to a garden where she had wandered so long ago. It was now but a childhood memory. She walked among the gray trees the thorns overgrowing the worn dead flowers. It all was different. _This is weariness. A curse not a gift. Eru's gift is bitter. Where chall I go now? Mando's Halls are closed. Was Arwen scattered when she left this world?_ Did she become as dust nonexisting? _Will the dusts of my body linger with hers?_ It grew dark. The stars shone but bright and cold. And they brought no happiness to Elerrina the Star Elf. At her home, she walked no more when her grief finally overcame her. Her heart gave in and melted away. The light of the stars died in her closed eyes. She met her bittersweet end coming to death. But then a new breeze enveloped her a sweet fragrance blowing through her filling her with memories of happiness. Silver covered the ground. The trees grew green. She felt strong, and her footsteps became light. She remembered the lightness. Elerrina opened her eyes and saw the brightness of her childhood garden. The flowers bloomed once again even more vivid than before. The Sun shone bright and clear. Elerrina danced and wept with a longing and love for a world beyond her reach for a person beyond her reach. She wept for the bitterness of the gift of the choice she had made. Then a voice came to her. "Did I not tell you that beyond this is more than a memory?"

She turned and saw him. He was as bright as the sun clothed in a white robe. His eyes shone with a love deeper than anything before. She cried out his name and flew into his arms and then noticed that she was clothed in this same garb as he. Her copper hair had returned. The stars in her eyes rekindled. Happiness in her heart returned.

"And here are others that have come before us whom you know." He pointed. "Our kin from afar."

Elerrina looked and saw her father and mother in law. She whispered their names. Then she saw a maiden of surpassing beauty long lost ago to her fair people and a man long forgotten by his people but no less prouder and taller. Elerrina breathed. "Luthien and Beren."

"They have been granted a second chance just as we," Eldarion spoke. He smiled again and took her hand. "Our journey begins anew."

The world disappeared from beneath them and they arose. Eldarion and Elerrina the Star Elf in death but not parted.


	21. Chapter 21

Elenya laughed at the hobbits. She took Legolas's hand and led him through the courtyard to where the fountain was. She sat on the side and looked at her reflection. Her silver dress sparkled in the water. Legolas took her hands and brought them to his lips.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Where am I going to?"

"Don't ask anymore. In my arms."

Legolas pulled her to him and held her in his embrace refusing to let her slip away as she had once done. Without saying anything, he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. The instant their lips met, he felt her stiffen in surprise but her hesitation was brief and soon she was kissing him back with just as much passion. He tasted warm and familiar like they had done this for as long as they had lived. She felt her head swim at the power of his demanding mouth and for a few seconds, there was nothing in the world but them and the undeniable feelings they had for each other.

"This all still seems as a dream," she said feeling his chest rise and sink beneath her neck.

"And I pray this dream will last forever. I shall not go to Mirkwood. I do not wish to become king."

"Where shall we go?"

"Ithilien," he suggested.

She smiled. "Eden Ardhon sounds wonderful."

"But there is something troubling me."

"What is it?"

"I know not. Tis merely a feeling. I do not know. A feeling that you are not going to be with me for very much longer."

"Please don't say that," she said. "I will never leave you."

She took his hands and made him face her. She met his eyes. Her hair escaped the braids it was in and blew against her face and her bare shoulders. Slowly she began to sing to him.

"I have never felt like this. For once I'm lost for words, your smile has really grown me. This is not like me at all. I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me. Now no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing like an unexpected song an unexpected song that only we are hearing. Like an unexpected song and unexpected song that only we are hearing."

He took her chin in his hands.

"You are the Elf From America. My elf. My love. My star."

With that Legolas kissed her as he had done so many times before. But out of all the kisses he had given her that were the most fiery, the most passionate, and the most pure, this one left them all behind.

"So were here," Elenya said as she looked down upon the fair kingdom of Eden Ardhon

Elenya and Legolas were finally in Ithilen looking out on a balcony at the beautiful kingdom of the elves. They would be married in Valinor but now maybe not. Legolas looked into her eyes then buried his face in his hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

He took her hands and brushed one of his across her cheek. "It is time."

"What do you mean?"

"Tis time for you to leave."

"What!" she asked in astonishment.

"Emilie, you have been blessed with a dream far greater and longer than that of any other. But dreams do not last forever. We all belong to our own time. I belong to mine and you to yours. I had a vision last night from Eru telling me that you had to go back. I did not want to believe it, but the feeling has become stronger and stronger."

She looked down. "So even when I woke up in America and you were with me. That was a dream too."

"Aye. I am sorry. Never forget, I shall be with you."

"I do not want to leave," she said stubbornly.

"I know you do not. And I would rather you not either. But you must."

"Why must I go back?"

"Because you're needed there, Emilie. You are needed there far more than you are here. Middle Earth is not your home. Tis not your destiny."

"But I need you."

"I shall be with you always."

"Will you truly?"

"I will watch over you every day. Though you may not see me, I shall be there."

"I love you."

"And I you. Remember that song you had me listen to in America?"

She knew what he was talking of.

He began to sing. "Kiss the Rain whenever you need me. Kiss the Rain whenever I'm gone too long. If your lips feel hungry and thirsty Kiss the Rain and wait for the dawn. Keep in mind, we're under the same sky and the night's as empty for me as it's for you." He continued on but with a different song. "There for me every time I bid away, will you be there for me thinking of me every day?"

She sang as well, "Are you my destiny words I never dared to say will you be there for me? Just think of you and me. We could never turn alive its such a mystery just to hear you say your mine and while you're close to me so close to me just hold me!"

He did. He still heard her singing words of a song he had never heard before.

"In the quiet misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed. When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red. When the summers ceased its gleaming when the corn is past its prime, when the adventures lost its meaning I'll be homeward bound in time. If you find it's me your missing, if you're hoping I'll return. To your thoughts I'll soon be listening, in the road I'll stop and turn. Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end, and the path I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again." She stopped and dared ask a question of him. "So is this it? Is this the end?"

"It shall never be the end for us."

Slowly he raised her chin to his face. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes, and he remembered an old line from a movie they had watched in her dream in America.

"Here's looking at you kid."

She smiled, but she could not control the utter emptiness she would feel when she left. He held her one last time tightly. He planted one last kiss upon her lips and she wanted to hold onto him, but she couldn't. She wanted him to hold onto her, but even though he tried, he could not hold onto her. For she was a mere memory a fading star. And all stars fade when they are called by the Sun. And the Sun came to her. She knew it was time. Emilie woke up. She looked outside of her window. It was raining and she knew he was there.

I don't want people to cry but I think you will anyway. I could not still be in Middle Earth if I am writing this story so I could not lie and say that I sailed away and lived with him forever. I have often wondered if I'm still there with him in that world even though I'm here too. But I look up at the sky at night and see the stars. And in the day I feel the raindrops on my hair, and I know he's there and always will be.


	22. Chapter 22

Just letting you all know…there is another one after this called TheElfFromAmerica The Quest. I'll put it up soon.


End file.
